O Compromisso Arranjado
by Louisy
Summary: Em uma Inglaterra conservadora do século XVII, um casal de jovens que simplesmente não se suportam vê-se obrigado por um matrimônio costumeiramente combinado a conviverem juntos. E agora? Será que eles aceitarão isso? E melhor, será que alguém sai com vida?
1. Prefácio

**N/A:** Bem... Olá, meu nome é Louisy, escritora nas horas vagas, e, bom, você, por acaso, está lendo minha fanfic. Que, não sendo a primeira escrita, é a primeira com sucesso postada. Enfim, não sou muito boa com apresentações, então, apenas espero que goste do que lerá, muito obrigado se veio até aqui (e se leu essa besteira merece mais agradecimentos ainda).

**Boa leitura, divirta-se!**

* * *

Os personagens dessa estória não me pertencem, (não sendo por algumas exceções), e sim são criações da mente brilhante de J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, apenas deseja a diversão, entretenimento e melhora da minha escrita ;)

* * *

** Prefácio**

Hermione Granger é uma moça disciplinada (na medida do possível) e esperta, diferentemente de Ronald Weasley, que é inconsequente e passa a maior parte da sua vida em algum estágio de embriaguez. No entanto, apesar das contraditórias personalidades, os dois jovens são nobres filhos de abastados duques. E, é procurando unir ambas as fortunas, e colocar algum juízo na cabeça do varão ruivo, que um acordo nupcial é firmado entre os pais deles, claro. A questão é que não se sabe se eles serão receptivos a isso. E se forem, este casamento parecerá mais uma história de amor ou um ringue de briga? É o que você descobre nos capítulos a seguir, regados de muita animosidade, paixão (em dados momentos) e encanto, que apenas as coisas dos tempos passados e românticos podem nos proporcionar.


	2. Introdução

** Capítulo 1 - Introdução**

_Inglaterra, 1689, século XVII, em algum lugar da fortaleza de Otter._

Gritos, sangue, confusão...

Ela só isso conseguia ver e ouvir enquanto brandia sua espada na cabeça de mais um inimigo.

Sentia-se eufórica em poder finalmente guerreia e percebeu-se sorrindo.

Louca, desvairada, assim aparentava ser.

E logo mais um foi ferido por suas mãos, e outro atrás deste... Deus, como era bom a sensação!

Passos foram ouvidos e o arrastar de panos que logo fizeram uma luz ardente penetrar em seus olhos.

Encontrava-se num lugar bem mais confortável e limpo que um campo de batalha. Ora, claro, sua esplêndida cama! Revirou-se entre os lençóis e travesseiros, escondendo-se dos raios solares.

- Ora, senhorita Hermione, pensei que já não iria mais acordar! – falou uma voz feminina conhecida e alegre – O sol já raiou, mas a senhora permanece deitada! – soltou com um ar de reclamação, no entanto, ainda tipicamente feliz.

A moça, que antes dormia e que deveria ser a tal Hermione, emitiu um muxoxo desgostoso.

- Ah, vamos! Acorde-se, sim? – disse uma mulher sentando-se à cama – Segundo sua mãe falava hoje seu pai lhe contará algo muito importante!

A jovem despertou-se rapidamente. Os olhos esbugalharam, as mãos correram ligeiramente ao peito e a boca metralhou perguntas:

- Algo importante? – exclamou entre o medo e a ansiedade – E o que é? Será alguma reclamação sobre o corte feio que fiz naquele espadachim metido a besta que me desafiou? Conte-me logo, Maria! Ou deseja que de tanta apreensão eu morra?

A bela mulher revirou os olhos. Decididamente bela era ela, apesar de não passar de uma simples serviçal. O vestido de pouco luxo e adornos ressaltava suas curvas, sua pele amorenada e seus longos cabelos negros. Mas, o que verdadeiramente chamava a atenção (inclusive dos velhos senhores devassos) era o sorriso, parecia que nunca morria. A felicidade, por mais sem motivos que fosse sempre estava com ela.

- Pare com esse martírio, senhorita! Vá! Levante-se! E deixe-me ajudá-la a vestisse! Ficará sabendo dessa notícia mais rápido do que é esperado... – falou rindo marotamente.

- Você sabe! – Hermione afirmou deixando-se pentear o cabelo castanho farto.

- Não me amole, Hermione! – disse retirando a longa camisola da menina pela cabeça.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, no ducado de Ginger, uma grande propriedade cercada por planícies verdejantes e centralizada num grande e ostentoso castelo, um jovem homem ruivo de grande porte, que possuía em si todas as características masculinas possíveis e prováveis, e isso incluía, obviamente, seus fortes braços, ombros largos e quadris estreitos, andava cambaleante de tão bêbado que estava por algum dos corredores da fortaleza, enquanto murmurava com um tom rouco e grosso coisas como: "Ah, assim, assim, boneca" e ria bobamente. O que, com certeza, o varão continuaria a fazer, se não fosse o encontrão que deu junto alguém, quase caindo ao chão.

- Opa, com calma, anjinho! – falou gargalhando idiotamente.

- Quê asneira de anjinho, Ronald! – exclamou raivoso o moço com quem o ruivo esbarrara esse que era um pouco mais baixo que o outro, menos robusto e, ao seu contrário, possuía cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados, estreitados de leve em miopia.

- Ah, é você, Harry! – o tal Ronald disse com voz arrastada, exalando um forte cheiro de álcool.

-Ah, é você, Rony, como sempre embriagado! – retorquiu de menor altura com sarcasmo.

O jovem ruivo riu com desdém.

- O que faz aqui há essas horas? – perguntou enquanto tinha seus olhos virando nas orbitas e a boca rasgada em um sorriso frouxo.

- Fala como se fosse de madrugada! Mas, o sol está a muito alto! – Harry queixou-se.

- Ah, pare de sermões, Potter! – reclamou seguindo sua confusa e desorientada direção aos tropeções.

- Sermões? Quem sou eu para dá sermões a um beberrão? Dou sermões a soldados que perdem batalhas, a construtores que erram em muralhas... – Harry divagou com palpável orgulho de si próprio.

- Vá ao inferno, Harry! – Rony exclamou impaciente esgueirando-se pelos corredores e apoiando-se nas paredes.

- Será um grande prazer o fazê-lo, contando que você não esteja lá, meu caro. – o moço moreno sorriu diabolicamente.

- Deus, há o que contigo hoje? – resmungou o ruivo – Acaso, Ginerva ignorou-o por dizer - lá algo grosseiro? – desdenhou.

- Ora, obvio que não, Rony! – corou – Porém, não estou aqui para discutir minha relação com sua irmã. O senhor seu pai mandou-me procurá-lo, quer lhe falar, penso que é de grande importância. – falou um pouco mais sério.

- Agrh! Esse é outro que também não quero ouvir! Passará-me sermões também! – reclamou indo rumo ao escritório do duque Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Minutos depois de desperta, Hermione junto à juvenil mulher morena chamada Maria e uma de suas damas de companhia, desciam as escadarias que levavam a cozinha do castelo de Otter. Agora, arrumada e levantada, podia-se descrevê-la melhor.

Os cabelos longos e cheios tinham uma pequena parte presa para trás, deixando seu rosto mais a mostra, esse que tinha a aparência de delicado e inocente, mas que poderia se torna um tanto assustador quando enraivecido. O pequeno corpo vestia um vestido longo e rosado, sem muitos enfeites, assim, a atenção era toda do espartilho que lhe apertava a cintura, definindo-a e fazendo os pequenos seios juvenis quase saltarem da veste.

A cozinha era como qualquer outra da época. Apinhada de mulheres, na flor da idade ou beirando a velhice, trabalhando sobre muitas panelas de barro que fervilhavam em cima de muitos fornos a lenha.

A Sra. Granger, duquesa de Otter, Anna ou até Mamãe, uma mulher parecida com Hermione, de cabelos negros, pele alva e traços fortes, passava ordens as cozinheiras:

- E hoje, quero um suntuoso jantar! Leitão, aves e peixe! Mas, não utilizem muito tempero, o duque de... – matracava até ver Hermione adentrando e sorrir falsamente.

- Bom dia, minha mãe. – saudou a jovem sorrindo.

- Oh, bom dia, filha. Ótimo dia! – respondeu nervosamente – Teve uma boa noite?

- Ah, sim! Ainda a pouco tive um sonho, eu guerreava! – falou eufórica.

- Hermione, tire essas ideias bélicas de seus pensamentos. Sabe que só a deixei aprender a manusear uma espada porque seu pai convenceu-me que sem isso, você seria um alvo muito fácil. – aconselhou a senhora nova, ao passo que mandava uma das cozinheiras servir a filha de mingau e pão – E, ao mencionar seu pai, ele quer contar-lhe algo.

- Claro! Já é de meu conhecimento! – exclamou a moça, sentando-se a uma mesa de grosso tampo de madeira e pondo-se a comer.

- Já é de seu conhecimento? – exasperou-se a mãe – Como pode? Quem a contou?

- Bem, sei que ele deseja falar-me alguma coisa, Maria disse-me, mas não sei do quê se trata.

A duquesa respirou aliviada.

- A senhora sabe? – Hermione indagou, olhando-a desconfiada e curiosa.

- Hum... Bom, digamos que eu saiba sim. Entretanto, é de minha preferência que seja seu pai a dizê-la. – falou constrangidamente.

Hermione apenas assentiu.

- Ele saberá controlá-la melhor, espero. – sussurrou Anna para si mesma.

- Disse algo, mamãe?

- Quem? Eu? Não, só estava reparando no comprimento longo de seu cabelo. É preciso cortá-lo. – respondeu desconcertada. A senhora temia, no fundo, que nem mesmo o senhor seu marido pudesse aplacar a onda de raiva e ódio que viria com aquela descoberta.

* * *

**N/A: **Cá estou eu de novo! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo (mesmo achando eu que escrevi melhor os próximos), do meu Rony bêbado e da Hermione um pouco fora dos padrões da época.

Possivelmente, postarei um novo capítulo por semana, então, terão um tempinho para tentar descobrir qual é essa grande notícia!

Para fins, muito obrigada quem leu, é extremamente gratificante que alguém se dê a esse trabalho! Críticas, conselhos, elogios são sempre bem-vindos!

Bye, Bye :*


	3. A descoberta

**Capítulo 2 – A descoberta**

- Entre. – disse uma voz severa, mas ao mesmo tempo, de certo modo, amável.

A porta de carvalho do escritório do duque Weasley de Ginger foi aberta e o jovem homem ruivo e bêbado entrou, acompanhado do seu amigo. Parecia menos tonto, porém o cheiro de bebida não largava seu hálito.

- Mandou chamar-me, meu pai? – interrogou Ronald tentando deixar a voz séria, enquanto olhava com respeito para um velho senhor de pele enrugada, quase totalmente calvo, com alguns poucos fios ruivos na cabeça.

- Oh, sim, Rony. Obrigado por isso, Harry. Aliás, Gina está a sua procura, penso que já acalmou os nervos pelo incidente corrido mais cedo. – falou o velhote sorrindo para um Potter que logo desapareceu da sala.

- Gina magoou-se com esse paspalho novamente? – perguntou Rony largando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do pai.

- É, não aguento mais este compromisso! – exclamou - Ainda bem que o casamento aproxima-se. Mas, não é sobre esse casamento que quero falar-lhe – iniciou o Sr. Weasley, fazendo seu filho erguer confuso as sobrancelhas – Onde passou a noite? Oh, desculpe, que estúpida pergunta a minha. Em algum prostíbulo bebendo, claro!

O homem mais novo soltou um som de cansaço.

- Bebe mais taças de vinho numa noite do que eu num mês! E deve ter tantos filhos bastardos espalhados pelo mundo que nem seria possível contá-los! – reclamou o patriarca.

- Ora, papai! Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa? Que eu saiba, não assumirei Ginger! E, se por um infortúnio, Gui morresse, haveria mais cinco homens para governar aqui! – exaltou-se.

- Não estou referindo-me a esse ducado! – Arthur Weasley gesticulou ao passo que o tom de sua voz aumentava de altura – Estou referindo-me a você, Ronald. Ao meu filho! Sempre está embriagado e com as mulheres da vida. Necessita assentar! Construir uma família e ter responsabilidades! – o velho homem tomou fôlego e continuou - Até Fred e Jorge o fizeram, o que muito me surpreendeu!

- Certo, almeja que eu case-me? – manifestou-se o filho – Tudo bem, irei atrás de uma donzela agora mesmo. – falou levantando-se e virando-se em direção à porta.

- Não, não é necessário procurá-la. Já encontrei uma para você. – murmurou o duque cansado.

- O que? Arranjou-me uma esposa? Acaso, pareço uma moça para que meu próprio pai procure-me casamento? – gritou.

- Ora, cale-se, Ronald! Ainda sou seu pai, mesmo você sendo já sendo um homem feito! – Arthur enraivou-se.

Rony sentiu as faces queimando de vergonha e largou-se no assento de novo.

- E quem é ela? Posso saber? – perguntou rudemente.

- Hermione Granger. – respondeu o pai preparando-se para o ataque de fúria que viria logo a seguir.

- Granger? Do ducado de Otter? – interrogou incrédulo – Não me casarei com aquela menina asquerosa! Prefiro viver em abstinência a ter ela como esposa! – exclamou.

- Asquerosa, Ronald? – desprezou – Ela é muito bonita, a meu ver! E se mal lembre, vocês eram amigos quando crianças? – finalizou com ar duvidoso.

- Não, Harry era amigo dela! – explicou aborrecido – Geralmente, tentávamos nos matar! Ela odiava-me e odeia-me! E, eu tenho orgulho em dizer que é recíproco! – gritou na tentativa de fazer o pai entender que um matrimônio entre eles seria desastroso.

- Balela! Existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio e tenho certeza que vocês vão ultrapassá-la! – disse o velho alegre.

- Mas, papai, aquela menina é... Esperta demais! Deve pensar em igualdade de direitos e... – tentou o inconformado pela última vez.

- É melhor assim, que ela coloca-lhe os cabrestos. E não quero ouvir mais nenhuma reclamação sobre isto! – avisou lançando-o um olhar draconiano – Mantenha-se sóbrio até o jantar, hoje visitaremos sua noiva! – Arthur sorriu contente e Rony respirou fundo procurando controlar-se.

* * *

Hermione e a Sra. Granger dirigiam-se a biblioteca, que era geralmente habitada pela moça, mas hoje acomodava seu pai.

- Ah, estou tão ansiosa, mamãe! – dizia Hermione a todo instante.

- Eu tenho convicção de que adorará a notícia, minha filha! – falou Anna tentando parecer animada, e não nervosa – Pelos menos, em algum momento de sua vida... – pensou em voz alta, porém a outra não prestava atenção.

Chegaram a uma enorme porta de mogno, entrando por ela logo em seguida. A biblioteca era um cômodo gigantesco, quase maior que o Grande Salão de Bailes. Cheia de estantes abarrotadas de livros antigos encadernados em couro que iam até o teto, havia também um lustroso piano, uma mesa e cadeiras, e, a um canto, estavam algumas poltronas, numa destas, o duque de Otter descansava.

Era um homem pouco velho, seus cabelos antes de um belo castanho-claro iam assumindo um tom grisalho e o rosto acomodava algumas cicatrizes de guerras, mas, ainda assim, ele parecia bonito.

- Papai... – chamou Hermione inclinando-se para o homem que abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Olá, minha flor! – saudou-a.

A jovem menina sentou-se no braço do assento ocupando pelo pai e sua mãe se pôs a examinar o estado de alguns livros nas diversas prateleiras.

- Então, o que o senhor deseja contar-me? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Hum... Bom, - Eduardo aparentava nervosidade e trocou um olhar com a esposa, que o incentivou. – Hermione, não que eu e sua mãe realmente almejássemos isso, quero dizer, por nossa vontade você ficaria conosco para sempre. Não que não vá o fazê-lo, suponho que morará aqui. – enquanto o pai falava, Hermione o olhou confusa. –Porém, veja, já falta tão poucos dias para seu décimo oitavo aniversário! – exclamou.

- Desculpe, meu pai, mas não estou o entendendo. – falou Hermione, ao passo que sua mãe aproximava-se.

- O que seu pai quer dizer-la, Hermione, é que você precisa casar-se. – esclareceu a duquesa, com o clássico tom prático possuído apenas pelas mulheres.

- Casar-me? Como casar-me? Por quê? – exasperou-se a jovem, pondo-se de pé. – Sou muito nova para casar! Quero ainda aventurar-me e... A senhora não tinha minha idade quando se casou, mamãe! - procurava esfarrapadas desculpas para não aceitar aquele fato descabido.

- E por isso sofri tanto para tê-la! – relembrou a Sra. Granger, contraindo o rosto em horror.

- Vai ser bom para você, bebê! – disse o Sr. Granger à filha tristemente – Escolhemos um bom rapaz e, supostamente, nem será necessário deixar Otter!

Hermione apenas assentiu sem demonstrações de felicidade. Desejava ir a guerras, batalhas e todo o resto! Certo, era infelizmente mulher, mas como moça solteira alguns sonhos impossíveis eram aceitos. Já casada, teria que dedicar-se totalmente a um maldito homem, a quem esperava que a expressão "bom rapaz" não fosse atribuída com ironia.

- Bem, e quem é ele? – perguntou aos pais que trocaram um olhar tremendamente nervoso.

- O que pensa de uma supressa, Hermione? – Anna retorquiu a pergunta com voz animada e levemente apreensiva - Ele virá à noite jantar conosco. Suporta a curiosidade? – sorriu com uma mocinha alcoviteira.

- Penso que consigo sim. – o tom triste não largava o timbre da moça que a pouco se descobrira comprometida – Ao menos, o conheço?

- Claro, tanto quanto a palma da sua mão! – exclamou feliz o Sr. Granger – Vocês dois são amigos!

- Eram. – desenganou a Sra. Granger, recebendo um olhar reprovador do marido.

- Tudo bem, então. Irei procurar algo bonito para usar mais tarde. – disse Hermione cabisbaixa saindo da biblioteca.

- O que!? – exclamou Anna sendo observada com repreensão por seu marido.

* * *

No ducado de Ginger, há alguns quilômetros dali, em uma sala de armas, o homem ruivo citado anteriormente reclamava irritado com o outro rapaz que parecia não ter mais bom humor que o dele.

- Casar, Harry! Crê nisso? Ter uma mulher a qual dever respeito e todo o resto! Fim das saídas à noite e bebedeiras!

- Convenhamos, Rony, já não era sem tempo. – Harry resmungou para o ruivo que havia interrompido seu passeio com Ginerva, sua noiva.

- E pior que isso, - Ronald ignorou totalmente a fala do amigo – com Hermione Granger! Lembra-se? Aquele pesadelo de anáguas! – exclamou relembrando velhas memórias.

- Hermione não é um pesadelo. Gosto dela, é inteligente, educada, bonita. Uma boa moça para casar, não tanto quanto sua irmã, mas... – defendia o moreno, porém foi calado por um gesto de Ronald.

- Você gosta de qualquer um, Potter! – queixou-se - E não ouse dizer que ela é boa moça para casar! Sabe usar uma espada, pode matar-me no leito, se assim quiser! Também já leu mais livros que todas as damas da corte. Deve ser cheia de ideias e rebelde!

- Ora, aceite logo isso, homem! – clamou Harry entediado – Agora, posso voltar... – falava quando foi interrompido por um dos irmãos de Rony. Guilherme, o mais velho, que trazia no colo um bebê loiro.

- Ronald, selará seu cavalo ou tomara um coche até a propriedade de Otter? – perguntou ele. Seu cabelo um pouco comprido era ruivo como o de todos da família e por ter lutado algumas batalhas contra revolucionários, carregava um feio talho na lateral do rosto, a criança a quem segurava era Louis, seu filho mais novo, a quem pertenceria o comando daquela fortaleza depois dele.

- Ah! Responda-me o porquê de tudo hoje girar em torno da Granger, desse maldito casamento e do miserável ducado de Otter! – gritou o mais moço levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Acostume-se com a ideia e pare de agir como um garoto mimado! – vociferou Gui – Já está mais que na hora de casar-se e colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça cheia de vento!

- Tudo bem! – retrucou gritando – Irei de carruagem, então. – falou para o irmão.

Guilherme olhou severamente para Rony e balançou desagradado a cabeça, antes de retirar-se do cômodo.

- Até ele, Harry! – reclamou Ronald com inconformismo.

- É claro! Ele é casado com uma bela e amável francesa que acabou de dar-lhe um filho homem! O que queria que ele pensasse sobre casamento? – indagou o amigo.

- Eu gostaria de ter a mesma sorte... – Rony resmungou.

- E eu gostaria de dar-lhe um soco no meio das fuças. Mas, não se pode ter tudo que se almeja, não é? – o Potter fez pilhéria e o Weasley revirou os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, pessoas! Mais um capítulo para vocês, desta vez com as reações deles a respeite de descobrirem sobre casamento. Rony não encarou muito bem, mas logo isso vai mudar (hihihi) e tadinha da Hermione nem mesmo sabe quem é o futuro marido, garanto que ela não vai gostar quando descobrir.

Enfim, nada muito sensacional, mas, possivelmente sábado, postarei "O noivado", e esse sim é melhor, é quando eu acho deveras que a fic começa!

Muito, muito obrigada quem visitou (não achei que tantas pessoas iam ler), quem só olhou e disse: "Que grande porcaria!" e, principalmente quem comentou! Vocês me fazem ficar muito alegre!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Thaty; **Você foi minha primeira review (única, na verdade kkkk), então, quando eu vi foi algo como "dançinha da vitória"! Agradeço realmente se gostou e se vai ler (e também amo a minha foto do perfil, Rony está tão... *suspirando*)!

**Continuem lendo!:D**


	4. O noivado

**Capítulo 3 – O Noivado**

A enorme bola cor de sangue que era o sol se punha no horizonte e o céu lentamente ganhava tons de azul-escuro, quando Hermione começou a banhar-se na grande tina de madeira com ajuda de suas damas de companhia.

-... Não sei, não me contaram. Disseram apenas que eu conhecia-o e que sou ou era sua amiga. Essa parte não entendi, foi confusa. – relatava a jovem morena a Jane, uma menina de cabelos e olhos claros, sua dama mais nova, nada mais que uma mocinha, que lhe esfregava as costas.

- Mas, desconfia de que seja algum moço, senhorita? – indagou Julieta, uma ruiva formosa e bela ela era, e também tinha mais idade.

- Ah, sim! Por ser meu amigo, a qual conheço como a palma de minha mão, poderia ser Harry Potter, mas esse está comprometido a Gina Weasley desde da infância. Porém, pensei também em Vitor Krum. Lembram-se dele? Aquele meu primo distante que passou um inverno aqui, afeiçoei-me muito a ele, adoraria que ele fosse! Enfim, conheço muitos rapazotes, e mesmo que não seja o meu mais ardente desejo, é meu dever aceitar quem for. – finalizou infeliz dando de ombros.

- Também poderia ser um dos rapazes Weasley... – falou Jane em dado momento.

- Todos eles são casados, sua desvairada! – retrucou Virginia, uma loira bonita, mas amargurada, a mais velha das três.

- Todos, menos um. O caçula, que se mal me recorde, chama-se Ronald. – manifestou-se Julieta, ajudando Hermione a sair da tina.

- Deus livre-me dessa tristeza! Ronald Weasley é um bruto! E correm boatos que bebe além da conta e é frequentador assíduo de bordéis! - a Granger declarou seu desgosto e suas damas de companhia assentiram que aquele não era o ideal de bom marido.

* * *

Estava a lua no céu e a noite escura como se um grandioso manto negro tivesse sido estendido por cima de suas cabeças, quando o duque e a duquesa de Ginger, seus setes filhos e seis netos encaminharam-se a propriedade do ducado de Otter.

Ronald vinha aborrecido no assento da carruagem e parecia ir em direção à forca. Ao contrário dele, sua mãe e irmã apreciavam o êxtase por ter "a doce e sagaz Hermione" na sua família.

Naquele anoitecer, tudo aparentava chatear o varão ruivo. Para ele, era a temperatura quente e as várias camadas de roupa o faziam transpirar, além do lenço apertado que lhe enforcava o pescoço. A falta sentia da bebida e das devassas mulheres, e só pensar em aturar uma cerimônia chata ao lado de alguém desprezível, dava-lhe fadiga.

Mas, a onda de horrores só a ele atingia, pois seus irmãos divertiam-se com seus filhos e mulheres, felizes em noivar o irresponsável Rony e em ganhar uma forte aliança com o próspero ducado de Otter.

Não demorou muito até a grande família chegar a seu destino, descendo dos coches e sendo saudada por alguns serviçais que os conduziriam castelo adentro.

Rony olhou para a enorme fortaleza que se erguia a sua frente e soltando um muxoxo, pensou: "Bom, se aqui já estou, agora, é só tentar não beber muito vinho!".

Mal sabia ele que aquela promessa era demasiadamente vã, já que não cumpriria e, de sobra, ainda teria de arcar com suas consequências.

* * *

No interior do castelo, a situação não era muito diferente. Hermione também suava dentro do pomposo vestido dourado, enquanto andava de um lado a outro do salão, na tentativa de conter a ansiedade. O espartilho lhe dava ânsias, nunca havia apertado tanto ou era impressão? Os cabelos castanhos e soltos começavam a grudar na nuca.

Assistindo a tudo aquilo estavam a Sra. e o Sr. Granger, sentados em um estofado vermelho de fronte a lareira e de costas a mesa ricamente posta.

- Hermione! Acabará fazendo um buraco no assoalho! Venha, sente-se aqui. – sua mãe a chamou risonha.

- Ah, mamãe! Não está demorando muito? Quero saber logo quem é o ser despiciendo com quem irei casar-me! - falava a menina ansiosa, remexendo as mãos macias e molhadas de suor no colo ao sentar-se.

- Não, querida, não está demorando tanto assim. Despreocupe-se e... – Anna começou, porém foi interrompida por uma batida na grandiosa porta de madeira, que logo após abriu-se, dando espaço à figura de um soldado que guardava o salão de banquetes.

- O duque e a duquesa Weasley do ducado de Ginger, seus filhos e netos. – anunciou.

A boca da jovem Hermione abriu-se em incomparável surpresa e seus olhos esbugalhados por susto causado pela menção das palavras "Weasley" e "Ginger" focaram na imagem do robusto homem ruivo que entrava elegantemente vestido e com ar despreocupado, seguindo pela sua enorme família.

- Ele. – murmurou Hermione como um cão raivoso, no seu olhar, ardiam as chamas do ódio. Apertou fortemente a mão de sua mãe que antes tentava lhe aplacar a apreensão, controlando-se para não gritar e rosnar seu desagrado, para não dizer que nunca se casaria com aquele verme, mas a boa educação lhe dada e a vergonha que causaria a seus pais foram grandes empecilhos para não efetuar sua vontade.

Enquanto ela lutava para controlar a raiva, Ronald devorou-a com os olhos tão ardentemente que a fez senti-se despida, mesmo com todas suas dezenas de peças de roupas, e corada. Era inegável que Hermione melhorara desde a última vez que a vira. Os cabelos estavam cheios, mas não em demasia e o corpo tinha aperfeiçoado as roliças e belas formas femininas. Apesar de todo desejo aparente e do calor que assolara seu corpo, havia também traços de desdém e irritação nele.

A jovem, por mais desprezível que achasse a personalidade do rapaz, não poderia dizer que ele não era bem apanhado. Pouco lembrava agora o menino com quem havia tido incontáveis brigas, essas que o pobre Harry em vão tentava apartar. Rony era grande, de tamanho quase assustador para alguém tão pequenina quanto ela, tinha braços fortes (esses nos quais ela demorou-se um pouco mais, fazendo sua boca abrir-se constrangida) e carregava no rosto uma expressão dura e, ao mesmo tempo, zombeteira.

No entanto, as análises foram interrompidas por Gina, uma bela moça obviamente ruiva, velha conhecida de Hermione, que a abraçou tampando por completo sua visão e roubando sua atenção.

- Ah, Mione, quantas saudades senti eu de você! – disse ela que não via a futura cunhada desde do casamento de Neville Longbottom de Toad com Ana Abbot, que acontecera à alguns meses – Nem estou conseguindo acreditar que vamos virar parentes! – falou sorrindo contente.

- Nem eu! – respondeu-a Hermione desanimada, não partilhando da alegria daquele fato.

Os cumprimentos de todos seguiram, e os olhares furtivos e raivosos entre os noivos também. Aquilo era tão nostálgico!

A única coisa que estava agradando Ronald até o momento era a existência de vinho e à Hermione, o pequeno Louis, gorducho e infantil. Entretanto, os rápidos instantes de alegria tiveram fim quando a modéstia banda começou a tocar.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Capítulo novo! Não veio no sábado, mas veio no domingo :P

A primeira vez que eles se viram, seguido de suas (não muito boas) reações, juntamente com a apresentação de Gina!

Próxima semana eu posto "A dança", as coisas vão pegar fogo quando eles forem forçados a ficarem um pouco mais próximos fisicamente...

**Agradecimentos especiais: **

**Penelope M. Jones; **Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Anima-me sobremaneira que esteja gostando! E, tenho certeza, que vai adorar ainda mais os próximos capítulos! Beijos :*

**Espero tantas leituras quanto as que estou tendo! **


	5. A dança

**Capítulo 4 – A dança**

-... Oh, não! – falava Fred, o quarto irmão de Rony, a uma mulher alta e de cabelos pretos, Joane, sua esposa, que o dizia querer dançar logo após a banda começar a tocar – A primeira dança é dos noivos! – exclamou para todos.

Hermione, que tinha a criança no colo, e aparentava querer ignorar que aquele noivado era dela, assustou-se com a sugestão. E Rony, virando a terceira taça de bebida, soltou um resmungo que prometia morte ao irmão. HeHHHHH

- É, Ronald! Traga a dama ao salão! – incentivou Jorge, gêmeo do primeiro que havia se manifestado. Todos os convidados concordaram que era uma maravilhosa ideia.

Os noivos entreolharam-se, e a moça poderia jurar que o ruivo a estava culpando por aquilo. Ora, era só o que faltava!

Uma linda mulher loira e sorridente, Fleur, tirou o filho dos braços de Hermione.

- Vá danser! – disse com seu sotaque francês.

Ronald largou a taça muito a contragosto em algum lugar da mesa, e sob sorrisos safados dos irmãos e doces das cunhadas, dirigiu-se aborrecido ao canto que a jovem morena envergonhada encontrava-se.

Enquanto as tempestuosas íris azuis entrechocavam-se com as desafiadoras castanhas, o jovem fez uma reverência à moça, esta a qual foi correspondido muito forçadamente e estendeu a mão a ela, que a pega-la, deu-lhe um forte aperto na intenção de causar a ele dor. Infelizmente, Rony sorriu desdenhoso aquele gesto e retribui o apertão, fazendo o delicado rosto de Hermione contrair-se dolorosamente.

Ao mesmo instante que eles deslizavam com graça pelo salão, todas as almas femininas derretiam-se em "Oww's" e "Aww's", as mães dos jovens analisavam como um belo casal era formado pelos dois.

Alheios aquilo estavam os dançarinos, discutindo em sussurros. E para quem pensa que gritos furiosos são os mais capazes de ferir, digo-lhes que murmúrios irônicos destroem alguém bem mais rapidamente.

- Nem ouse pensar que vou casar-me com você porque é de minha vontade. Preferia enterrar-me viva em um convento a fazer isso. – Hermione disse após voltar de um giro lindamente executado.

- E o que a faz pensar que me casaria com alguém tão aborrecida como você porque quero? – Ronald perguntou desdenhoso próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto segurava firme sua a cintura por cima do espartilho. Como se arrepiava facilmente, aquela megera! Em seu interior, ele debochava rindo dela.

- Oh, nada, óbvio! Um ser tão irresponsável quanto você, deve querer viver "divertindo-se" até o último suspiro. Seus pais o ameaçaram deserdá-lo, não? – indagou Hermione dando alguns rodopios e fugindo dos braços fortes do rapaz, mas logo voltando a eles – E, por favor, pare de apertar-me tanto! Essas roupas que forçam a nós moças a usar já fazem muito bem esse trabalho! – exclamou.

Indiferente a ordem dela, Ronald agarrou com as duas grandes e calejadas mãos sua delgada cintura, que quase fechavam em torno dela. Ela era realmente minúscula e ele realmente um gigante!

Hermione revirou os olhos para aquele gesto de desobediência, ele poderia parecer um homem, mas ainda era aquele odioso garoto que fazia tudo para contrariá-la!

- Meus pais amam-me como filho, nunca me forçaria de tal forma. – Rony respondeu simplesmente.

- Oh! – Mione exclamou falsamente preocupada – Coitados! Eles fazem parte da parcela da população que o acham bom e amável? Essa que claramente é formada pelos donos de tabernas e pelas mulheres de bordeis. – acusou sorrindo com desdém.

- Cale a boca, Hermione! – gritou irritado girando-a tão brutamente que quase a fez cair, enquanto as notas da canção aumentavam de altura, fazendo ninguém percebe que eles trocavam farpas ao invés de elogios.

- Ora, quem você pensa que é para mandar-me... –bradava Hermione ao mesmo tempo assustada e irritada, porém Rony interrompeu-a.

- Seu futuro marido! – ele rugiu deixando-a atônica.

- Pois, mande-me calar-me novamente! – a jovem furiosa desafiou, ficando cada vez mais próxima do homem ruivo. As notas musicais estavam cada vez mais elevadas e as mulheres cada vez mais encantadas, porque é uma lei, quando discutindo com alguém, você inconscientemente aproxima-se deste, fazendo parecer que os jovens estavam consumidos por uma onda de amor e atração, e não de ódio.

- Mando quantas vezes for de minha vontade! – Rony gritou, juntando suas mãos as dela e puxando-a, se possível, mais ainda para si.

- Seu...! – Hermione esbravejou sua última palavra no exato momento que a derradeira e grave nota da musica foi tocada. Os corpos deles estavam quentes e fortemente colados, os rostos perigosamente pertos, os olhos se encarando bravamente e as bocas buscando oxigênio em meio à respiração do outro pela ofegante dança e briga.

Em meio a todo aquele "encanto", que deixava Hermione ávida por mais de algo que ela nem sabia o que era, Rony largou-a no salão e foi atrás de algo que pudesse refrescar sua seca garganta. A moça permaneceu lá, atarantada por um curto tempo, mas logo tomou ciência do que fazia, e retirou-se, dando espaço para dança a aqueles que seriam sua família.

- Não acredito que me casarei com ele. – sussurrou descrente e raivosa sentando-se ao lado da sua mãe e da futura sogra.

- Disse algo, querida? – a Sra. Granger perguntou não desejado realmente a resposta.

- Não, mamãe, apenas estou cansada pela dança. – Hermione mentiu e sorriu amarelo apontando para o salão.

- Ah, é para cansar-se mesmo! Dançaram tão lindamente e formam tão belo par! Imagine quando vierem as crianças, Anna... – disse sonhadora uma senhora ruiva e gorducha, de rosto muito amável, era Molly Weasley, duquesa de Ginger.

- Espero que sejam tão ruivos quanto Ronald! – exclamou a Sra. Granger feliz.

"Imagine! Contorcer-me em dores para dar a luz a um filho daquele brutamonte! E ainda que fosse o retrato do pai!", Hermione pensava desacreditada naquele dislate que as mulheres conversavam.

* * *

Num espaço afastado, estava Rony, com uma garrafa de bebida, um pouco zonzo. Aquela dança e aquela briga tinham confundido tanto sua cabeça quanto o líquido alcoólico que carregava nas mãos. Aquelas mãos, suas mãos... Onde ela estivera minutos atrás, bravia e arisca como sempre, mas sobre sua disposição e poder. "Ora, Ronald, não seja um asno! Ela é só a menina chata e teimosa de antes (com um belo corpo, ele fez uma pequena observação na sua mente)! Pense, querer se opor a um homem!" , falava a si mesmo em pensamentos.

- Tome cuidado com isso ai, meu cunhado! – foi tirado dos seus devaneios por Angelina, com seus longos cabelos negros, a mulher de Jorge, que passou rindo com a enorme barriga que carregava o primeiro filho do irmão.

- Não se preocupe, Angel! – exclamou ele com voz arrastada.

Logo atrás da esposa, vinha Jorge, esse tomou a garrafa de Rony e falou:

- Largue isso. Vamos que o jantar está servido.

Eles caminharam até a mesa, que apresentava um maravilhoso banquete. Ronald puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado do irmão, no entanto, este o impediu e apontou:

- Lá, ao lado dela. – falou risonho, lembrava o quanto os dois "adoravam-se", mas agora que se casaria, teriam que começar a se aturarem. Rony revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se cambaleante a assento vago entre Gina e Hermione.

- Onde estava, meu irmão? – perguntou a moça de cabelos acajus alisando a saia do vestido azulado.

- Em lugar que não lhe interessa. – Rony respondeu mal humorado, sentando-se.

Gina não se abalou e aproximou-se do irmão, dando uma leve fungada.

- Bebendo. – afirmou ela.

- Ginerva, por obséquio, não queira seguir o exemplo da sua amiga e ser mais uma a torrar minha paciência. – pediu o ruivo e Hermione moveu os olhos nas órbitas, decidida a ignorá-lo categoricamente.

A discussão entre os irmãos foi interrompida pelo Sr. Granger que fez um sinal para todos calarem-se e começou a falar da cabeceira da mesa:

- Bem, primeiramente, boa noite. É uma honra tê-los hoje aqui em Otter e espero que esse seja um dos muitos banquetes que vamos apreciar juntos. Agora, que temos mais um motivo para isso, além da paz entre nossos ducados. A união da minha querida Hermione com o bravo e honesto Ronald! – enquanto todos aplaudiam, Hermione teve que fazer uma força desumana para não gargalhar, achava até que pudesse ter quebrado algumas costelas tamanho fora seu esforço - Hoje, eu tenho a alegria e o penar de entregar a mão da minha única filha a outro homem. Cuide bem dela, rapaz! Ou arranco-lhe a cabeça! – fez graça e Rony corou, ao contrário dele, a noiva meneou desgostosa a cabeça - E como só tenho a Hermione e ela irá casar, peço-lhe, Ronald, que depois do casamento, mude-se para esse castelo e, quando acharem que é chegada a minha hora, assuma a esse ducado e a minha família. O que me diz, Weasley? – finalizou com a pergunta.

Todos olharam interrogativos para Rony, no entanto, Hermione escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Dá á um beberrão o ducado de Otter! Seu pai havia enlouquecido!

- Hum... – o ruivo pigarreou desconcertado – Seria um grande privilégio, senhor! – respondeu e o salão inteiro eclodiu em palmas e brindes, exceto pela jovem Granger, que permanecia incrédula.

Todos saciaram a fome com o saboroso jantar. Posteriormente, alguns casais voltaram a dançar, os homens conversavam sobre política e os efeitos da Revolução e as mulheres tinham os filhos a dormirem em seus colos e planejavam o vestido de casamento de Hermione. Porém, a que devia estar mais interessada, apenas olhava para algum ponto fixo, enquanto tinha a menina mais nova dos Weasley, Dominique, repousando em seu colo.

Casar-se, pensava a jovem, ela sabia que um dia teria que acabar fazendo isso, afinal, era para isso que as mulheres eram criadas. Nada de batalhas, de pilhagens ou espadas. Seria seu casamento igual a todos os arranjados da época? Não era realmente necessário se perguntar sobre. Um bêbado idiota que a transformaria numa nobre falida e sua casa, seu ducado, em um lugar abandonado e infortunado! Via-se no primeiro momento, reparou ela em Rony pouco sóbrio conversando com o irmão Fred.

No mesmo instante que Hermione tirou os olhos do noivo e se pôs a olhar a menininha ruiva que dormia, ele veio, quase caindo ao chão, em sua direção.

- Fred disse que seria bom se eu visse as mudanças que ocorreram em Otter. Venha mostrar-me. – falou com voz embriagada o ruivo parando na frente dela, que ergueu a cabeça.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Hermione perguntou ferina, observando-o com superioridade.

- Venha logo mostrar-me o maldito castelo! – exclamou Rony perdendo a linha.

- Vá mostrá-lo, Hermione! – falou Anna que, próxima, percebera o indício da discussão que se sucederia ali entre eles - Eu fico com essa bonequinha. – fez referência a criança que estava com a filha.

Hermione entregou a menina à mãe contra sua vontade, sob sussurros de "Vá logo!" e "Não seja birrenta!", e encaminhou-se aborrecida a porta de saída do salão como se andasse sozinha, deixando o noivo para trás, esse que se apressou para ficar em encalço.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiramente, feliz natal para todos! Chegamos, por fim, num dos meus capítulos favoritos! Não vou falar muito coisa, pois, como presente, hoje vocês terão mais dois capítulos :D


	6. Impondo a força

**Capítulo 5 – Impondo à força **

Estavam a alguns corredores do salão de banquetes e nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada entre eles. O vento gélido da noite alta lá fora entrava pelas extensas e estreitas janelas, o caminho dos dois era fracamente iluminado por archotes e as únicas coisas que se conseguiam ouvir era um ou outro pio de um pássaro noturno, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada de Rony e o farfalhar do vestido da moça em contato com o chão.

Teria sido um passeio calmo e entediante, a Hermione irritada não realmente mostrava algo ao jovem homem que se disponha ao seu lado, cada vez mais próximo. Proximidade essa a qual ela não deu atenção, até já poder ser considerada perigosa.

Ronald arrastava o corpo mole pela bebedeira cada vez para mais perto dela, e começava a virar-se para encará-la.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou em baixo e advertido tom, estranhando aquilo.

Rony não a respondeu, apenas deu um mais passo em sua direção e ela se afastou, dando um passo para trás e chocando-se com a parede de pedra.

- O que está fazendo? – tornou Hermione a perguntar, com uma nota de pânico na voz, pois Rony tencionava aproximar dela suas mãos e rosto.

Em um impulso, a pouca distância que separava os corpos foi quebrada pelo jovem, por vontade própria, pelo álcool ou pelos dois, não se sabe. E foi também imerso naquele ímpeto, que, já colado a moça atônica e assustada, ele agarrou fortemente a coxa dela por cima das dezenas de saias, que, infelizmente, em sua opinião, as mulheres eram obrigadas a usar.

- O que... O que está fazendo? – Hermione voltou a indagar a voz trêmula e enraivecida, mesmo que fosse claro o que ele fazia ou pretendia fazer. Ainda mais agora, quando aquela boca lasciva e cheia de dentes dirigia-se a pele alva e macia de seu pescoço. Começava, no intimo do seu ser, a sentir um fio de desejo, como um fio de água que corre entre montanhas e vai engrossando até virar um rio caudal. Estaria perdida se deixasse que aquela vontade a possuísse, seria desonrada, e pior que isso, por aquele bruto nojento!

- Convencendo-a a casar-se comigo. – Ronald sussurrou luxurioso em seu ouvido, e riu, quando a reação daquilo, Hermione arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça.

- O que!? – a jovem esbravejou retomando consciência do que se sujeitava - Largue-me, seu porco repugnante! – exclamando isso, começou a bater na altura dos ombros em um Rony que ainda segurava-lhe firme, esse, de início, pareceu não importar-se com aquilo e até, em seu estado embriagado, achar engraçado como ela negava suas vontades e sensações. Foi ao Hermione atingir um ponto realmente crítico, em que suas delicadas mãozinhas o machucaram de verdade e ao gritar um pedido de socorro realmente alto, que ele tomou a providência de prendê-la os pulsos com violência.

- Nem mais um pio, Hermione. – Rony murmurou severo, assustando ela que se preparava para xingá-lo de algo decididamente afrontoso. Suas grandes e fortes mãos apertaram ainda mais os frágeis punhos, que se ressentiram e tentaram soltar-se, mas, o arrocho, se possível, aumentou. As íris claras, com pouca lucidez e muito ardor, fitaram as castanhas apavoradas e submissas. Ele a impunha poder, tanto pela desvantagem de tamanho, quanto pela disposição de seus corpos.

No segundo seguinte, Ronald caçava com seus sedentos lábios os doces de Hermione, mas ela parecia realmente repudiá-lo, pois virara o rosto inutilmente, fazendo assim, ele ter espaço a seu pescoço, que era acariciado com ânimo.

- Seu animal repugnante! Solte-me, beberrão estúpido! Calhorda...! - a jovem Granger exclamava raivosa em meio a sons de satisfação.

Apesar de a intenção ser totalmente diferente, Rony era incitado por aquilo, ela queria-o e odiava-o. Era estranho, e ótimo.

Entretanto, o Weasley cansou-se logo daquele maldito joguinho para medir forças e resistências, a surpreenderia de verdade, e depois, Hermione, com todas suas barreiras quebradas e desejosa por mais, entregar-se-ia a ele de bom grato e por seu próprio querer. Segurando-a o queixo com força para que os movimentos da cabeça parassem, finalmente, fitando ligeiro seus olhos amedrontados, cobriu a boca deliciosamente carnuda dela com a sua voraz e embebida em vinho.

Quando os lábios chocaram-se e as respirações misturam-se de forma densa, os corpos dos dois jovens eclodiram em sensações. Os pelos enrijeceram, as mãos perderam-se entre os cabelos do outro, os batimentos do coração aumentaram consideravelmente.

Era maravilhoso, louco, mágico. Se não fosse o orgulho e a animosidade, poderiam ter embarcado a um lugar extraordionário, cercado dos melhores sentimentos existentes e dos prazeres mais vívidos e gostosos, mas, foi exatamente esse orgulho e essa persistente aversão que os impediram.

Rony, mergulhado no esplendor da vitória por ter conseguido o que queria, tentava dar profundidade aquele beijo casto, porque ainda ele queimava em calores. Porém, sua noiva estava irredutível, e para ser ainda mais resistente a força bruta masculina e o desejo mordaz, trincou o maxilar com força, impedindo qualquer aprofundamento e esperando que ele logo desistisse daquilo. Mas, o ruivo estava tão resoluto quanto ela em sua decisão, e parecia gostar de brigar com um inimigo fraco demais para vencê-lo e brioso demais para retirar-se do campo de batalha.

Aproveitando-se dos risos bêbados dele contra seu rosto e da sua pouca sanidade, Hermione, dominada por um impulso de coragem e de certeza, abocanhou o lábio inferior e avermelhado do jovem, esse, que a principio, soltou mais um dos risinhos e gostou daquilo. Estava ela por fim cedendo? Se sim, saía-se melhor que a encomenda!

Mas, foi na sua profunda tolice, que não percebeu a real finalidade daquele ato, que, nem no seu ultimo resquício procurava causar-lhe prazer.

A mordida ficou mais forte e Hermione puxou um pouco de pele com os dentes, sentindo um desconhecido gosto e vendo-o afastar-se bruscamente dela, com a boca repleta de sangue.

- SOCORRO! – gritou ela a plenos pulmões, entretanto não pôde fazer maior manifesto que esse, nem fugir ou correr, porque aquelas violentas mãos voltaram a agarrá-la, com fúria, a machucando.

- Ah, agora você vai ver, Hermione! – esbravejou Rony, enraivecido de modo quase desumano. Os olhos miravam-na bravos, hiperventilava mais que rapidamente, a boca pingava grossas gotas de sangue escuro no decote do belo vestido dela.

- SOCORRO! – Hermione tornou a berrar, reprimindo o medo que todo aquele porte e raiva lhe causavam. A resposta daquilo teve a boca tampada pela enorme mão, que a impedia de emitir qualquer ruído e quase lhe rompia a respiração, mais uma vez, apelou para sua arcada dentária, que mordiscou com vigor a mão de Rony.

- Qual seu problema com dentes, mu...!? – Ronald começou, afastando dela qualquer parte que pudesse ser atacada, mas foi interrompido por uma autoritária e conhecida voz.

-RONALD! O que está fazendo, seu moleque? – Percy, um homem de cabelos ruivos bem aparados e menor que outro do qual era irmão, a quem pertencia a voz que vinha ecoando pelo corredor, indagou furioso ao inconsequente Rony, esse afastou-se rápido de Hermione, que vendo-se livre das mãos, braços e todo resto dos membros superiores dele, se pôs a andar com rapidez pelo corredor a fora.

O irmão do ruivo aproximou-se dele, junto a dois rapazotes inexperientes metidos a guarda, puxando-o pelo colarinho e colocando em marcha na base dos empurrões.

- Agarrando sua noiva! E pior, sem o consentimento desta! – reclamava aos gritos enquanto eles voltavam ao salão.

* * *

**N/A: ** Pegando um pouquinho mais pesado, mas Rony estava bêbado, reconsiderem... E Hermione muito exaltada!


	7. Reações

**Capítulo 6 – Reações**

Hermione correu sem rumo, assustada e enraivada, até alcançar uma das escadas que dava aos seus aposentos. Transpirava em demasia e tinha vermelhões nos pulsos onde Ronald a pegara com força.

Subiu os degraus, segurando-se nas paredes para não ir ao chão, pois seu estado era muito atordoado, e chegou a uma grandiosa porta de madeira talhada com detalhes floridos e femininos que era a entrada do seu quarto.

Sebastian, o guardião de suas acomodações, um homem de meia-idade, muito vivido e confiável, que tinha cabelos cor de palha, a saudou com um aceno de cabeça e um "boa noite".

- 'Noite, Sebastian. – respondeu a moça por mera educação, porque sua respiração ofegante e pensamentos revirados não davam a ela o luxo de ser simpática, irrompendo para dentro do seu recanto o mais apressadamente possível.

Assim que a pesada porta fechou-se atrás dela, com o oxigênio voltando a circular em seu corpo de forma normal, ela suspirou aliviada observando o lugar onde sabia que sempre estaria protegida.

Seu quarto era amplo, com uma suntuosa cama de dossel coberta de branquíssimos lençóis ao meio; uma bela penteadeira onde objetos de moça repousavam á um canto; um grande e antigo guarda-roupas, no qual sua imagem avermelhada de ódio e calor era refletida no espelho; uma lareira com chamas adormecidas, que geralmente era mais usual nos invernos rigorosos ingleses; uma pequena janelinha acortinada muito próxima da porta e, por ultimo, uma agradável varanda que tinha visão para o conhecido lago de Otter, onde as lontras, que davam nome ao ducado, nadavam e rodeavam.

Havia também, ao lado da cama, uma macia poltrona, na qual Hermione gostava de passar horas deleitando-se com seus livros e histórias, mas, naquele instante, quem estava nela era Julieta, uma das damas de companhia, cochilando com uma mão encostada no queixo.

- Julieta. – chamou Hermione e a outra moça despertou-se, piscando freneticamente os olhinhos sonolentos.

- Senhorita, - falou dando um bocejo – Como foi o noivado? – perguntou levantando-se e pondo-se a desfazer a amarra do espartilho da jovem Granger.

- Bem, eu acho. – respondeu incerta Hermione afastando-se – Mas, conto-lhe isso amanhã. Agora, desejo... Desejo ficar sozinha. – pediu desconcertada e não realmente convencida daquilo, porque, no fim, queria alguém com quem pudesse desabafar sobre sua mente confusa.

- Hum, tudo bem. – a dama parecia magoada em ser enxotada, porém, nem o descontentamento a impediu de reparar na macha vermelha escura que a menina trazia no vestido - O que é isso em sua veste? Sangue, Hermione? – indagou preocupada aproximando-se para olhar melhor.

- Não! – negou prontamente procurando uma desculpa – É... É vinho! – afirmou nervosa com toda falsa convicção que existia em seu ser.

- Ah, certo. – Julieta assentiu ainda desconfiada – Então, vou recolher-me. Tenha uma boa noite. – falou retirando-se do quarto e deixando Hermione só, que mais uma vez, suspirou aliviada.

A Granger sentou-se na sua maravilhosa e fofa cama, e enquanto finalizava a desamarração da sua roupa, pensou com aparente repulsa e nojo: "Aquele homem é decididamente um bruto! Sem uma gota de vergonha ou moral! Obviamente, teria me forçado se não fosse à interrupção do seu irmão." Hermione bufou irritada, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto do vinho e do sangue dele em sua boca, e aquilo, pelo menos superficialmente, a enojava.

Almejava ardentemente que seu pai cancela-se aquele infeliz casamento pela ousadia cometida para com ela, mas almejava também ter de novo aqueles braços fortes a segurando forte, aquele hálito quente tão próximo, aquela boca deixando rastros em seu pescoço e...

- Ora, Hermione! Tenha decência e pare de pensar babaquices! – advertiu ela a si mesma pelo próprio reflexo do espelho.

À passo que ficava tarde da noite, a moça recém-noiva penteava os volumosos cabelos castanhos e cheirosos, despia o vestido dourado cheio de pompa que possivelmente não largaria aquela feia marca rubra e punha-se dentro de sua fina e longa camisola. Posteriormente, aninhou-se na quente e confortável cama, porém, apesar de tudo ou talvez por causa de tudo, não conseguiu os olhos pregar.

Estava ali começando uma conturbada e insone fase da sua monótona vida de donzela.

* * *

-... Quase a machucando! Se não realmente machucando-a! – no suntuoso salão onde a festa acontecia, Percy aborrecido contava o ocorrido ao seu velho pai – Por essa razão, ganhou este ferimento na boca! – apontou ele para o Rony, que passava um pano ensanguentado no lábio onde fora mordido e parecia estar mais sóbrio. - A moça tentava em vão defender-se!

Arthur olhou para o filho mais novo com todo descontentamento possível, porém, não estava surpreendido. Seu olhar recaiu em seguida no duque de Otter, que se aproximava deles com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou.

- Hum... Um incidente com... Com sua filha. – o duque de Ginger no auge do seu constrangimento procurava as palavras mais certas e eufêmicas – Ele tentou aproximar-se dela e acabou excedendo-se. Hermione nada mais fez do que repeli-lo. Oh, desculpe, Eduardo. – pediu o Sr. Weasley, a vergonha tomando conta dele – Recebe-me a mim e a minha família de tão bom grato aqui em sua casa e o inconsciente bêbado do meu filho quase... Com a flor que é sua amável filha. – tentava desculpasse ao Sr. Granger mesmo sabendo que, se fosse de sua vontade, o casamento e a aliança permanentemente forte seriam quebrados naquele mesmo momento, já que quando desonra e comportamentos abusivos estavam envolvidos as coisas ficavam em demasia sérias.

- Não se sucedeu nada demais, Arthur. – o Sr. Granger o tranquilizou, dando um sorriso amigável. – Jovens, vinho, o recente compromisso... E realmente penso que Hermione deve-se acostumar-se com Ronald, aliás, em pouco tempo, estarão casados.

Arthur agradeceu longamente pela sua compreensão e prometeu que o filho tomaria jeito nem que fosse à força.

A esplêndida e animada comemoração estendeu-se por mais um bom tempo, e só quando a madrugada estava alta, a grandiosa família Weasley voltou para o seu ducado, que tinha vizinhança com Otter.

O noivo ainda com algum resto de álcool no sangue e reclamando sobre dores, teve de ser carregado, igualmente a seus infantis e pequenos sobrinhos, e quando adormeceu não sabia onde se encontrava, que horário era e nem mesmo que trajes vestia. Tinha ele apenas conhecimento que seu sono havia sido atormentado por sonhos insanos e fogosos com uma moça morena, delicada e pequena, mas nem por isso frágil e submissa, com a qual estaria casado dali a alguns poucos dias.

* * *

**N/A: **Terminou! Kkkk

Agora, explicando por que deu essa doidice em mim. Bem, esses três últimos capítulos, na verdade, formavam apenas um ("O noivado"), mas como ia ficar exageradamente grande, eu resolvi dividi-los e também, sendo natal, presentear a vocês com eles de uma vez só!

Enfim, que tenham um feliz natal, cheio de muita felicidade, alegria, sucesso (e montes de presentes)! Agradeço quem tem lido, gostando ou odiando! Muitas coisas ainda estão por vim...

**Agradecimentos especiais: **

**Clara; **É um grande alento saber que está achando interessante kkkk Continuaçãozinha ai para você! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando a fic!

**Andie Jacksonn; **Muito obrigada se gostou/está gostando! Um montão de capítulos novos de presente para você! E, sim, eles vão brigar um pouquinho ainda, mas menos do que eu gostaria :P

**Beijos a todos!**


	8. As desculpas

**Capítulo 7 – "As desculpas"**

O dia seguinte ao do desastroso noivado raiou-se rápido demais, ao menos na opinião de Hermione, mas levando-se em conta que só conseguira realmente adormecer após ouvir o trote lento dos cavalos de Ginger em partida, ela não era um bom ponto de partida para falar-se de horários e afins.

Tão cedo quanto acordou a jovem Granger se pôs em direção ao seu paraíso na terra, a biblioteca, ignorando categoricamente suas damas de companhia que a perturbavam com perguntas sobre casamentos e varões e sua mãe que a perseguia praguejando determinada a ter uma conversinha acerca de "por que não destratar o seu noivo?".

Depois de conseguir escapar de todos que a procuravam incessantemente, dirigiu-se aliviada e feliz ao seu destino, onde passou aquela manhã inteira, do bem polido piano, ao qual tocava com tanta destreza a os seus tão amados livros. Mas engana-se que pensa que sua atenção estava naquilo que fazia, mesmo que as notas saíssem impecáveis e a leitura fosse feita com incomparável perfeição, na realidade, os pensamentos dela vagavam para alguém um pouco longe dali ou nem tanto.

* * *

A moça manteve-se naquela situação maçante até uma batida na grande porta interromper a música que tocava e atentar-lhe a quem entrava.

- Olá, senhorita! – entrou com uma bandeja recheada de comidas saborosas Maria falando com seu comum ar altamente feliz, mas, reparando bem, não estava mais alegre que o normal? – Alguém deseja vê-la e falar-lhe! – sorriu marota.

Ao som daquilo, a parte iludida e fantasiosa de Hermione resolveu esconde-se do mais que óbvio e agarra-se a pontinha de esperança que acreditava que a tal pessoa fosse seu pai, Harry, Gina ou até um cavalo vestindo saias! Menos ele, nunca ele...

Infelizmente, ou não, foi justo a figura do alto e robusto homem ruivo que se projetou na entrada do portal, logo atrás da serviçal.

- O que esse sapo abominável faz aqui? – Hermione pondo-se de pé esbravejou furiosa no tom mais elevado que conseguiu.

- Ah, com licença. Vou deixá-los conversarem a sós. – disse Maria apressadamente, enquanto colocava rica bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesinha, depois saindo dali os mais rápido que suas pernas puderam.

- Responda-me! O que faz aqui? – Hermione gritou novamente, reparando num Ronald que trazia no lábio inferior onde mordido fora por ela um feio machucado.

Rony deu alguns passos em sua direção e ela olhou-o assustada e ameaçadora, aliás, não queria nem precisava relembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior!

- Hermione. – envergonhado falou tão baixo que era quase um sussurro – Desculpe-me... Por ontem. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. – declarou tão forçadamente que parecia estar engolindo cada gota de seu orgulho, e como se elas lhe arranhassem a garganta dolorosamente.

- Oh! Imagine se quisesse! – exclamou Hermione irônica e ácida – Eu claramente agora poderia estar carregando um filho seu em meu ventre! – bradou acusadora.

- Nunca me excederia a esse ponto! – alterou-se igualmente o jovem defendendo-se.

- Não? – as palavras rudes e, além disto, carregadas de sarcasmo, atingiam-no como afiadas facas em brasa. - E quem foi, por acaso, que me deixou com vergões na pele enquanto tentava obrigar-me a algo que eu não queria? – indagou ferina, subindo as mangas do vestido e mostrando-lhe os pulsos com machas arroxeadas e azuladas.

- Que não queria? – perguntou desprezando as marcas e dando atenção as falas. – Estava quase implorando!

- Para ser deixada em paz? Sim, eu estava! – retorquiu vitoriosa por ele ser tão asno que nem dava complemento as suas frases.

Ronald revirou os olhos, o que haveria de ser uma trégua, lembrando que só estava ali porque seu pai o mandara, estava tornando-se mais uma batalha.

- Sabe exatamente pelo o que estava implorando. – murmurou baixo, mas mesmo assim deu a moça arrepios evidentes, e aproximou-se dela.

- Afaste-se! Vá para longe de mim! – rugiu pondo-se no outro extremo da sala, bem afastada de Rony.

- Hermione, pare com isso, vamos nos casar. Não vai odiar-me para sempre... – falava chegando mais perto, no seu olhar, os inegáveis instintos já estavam, e esses o faziam caçar-la como uma pressa.

- Claro que vou! E fique distante de mim! – mandou irritada, o rosto tornando-se vermelho como um pimentão. - Depois do ocorrido da véspera, nunca mais serei burra a dá confiança a você! – proclamou – Biltre infeliz! – xingou a ele, que fitou-a com fúria e humilhação.

- Pois é melhor desistir disso! – era definitivo, perdera as estribeiras – Você querendo ou não casará comigo! Você querendo ou não parirá meus filhos! Você querendo ou não será minha! – gritou Rony.

- Não! Não até que eu possa impedi-lo, seu porco sujo! – esbravejou a noiva em resposta, o simples pensamento que o casamento deles seria real a amedrontava.

Dando um urro de raiva, o Weasley foi a Hermione, segurando-a pelos ombros com violência, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

- Não vai impedir! Não pode impedir! Coloque isso na sua cabeça oca! – vociferou raivosamente para a menina atônica e amedrontada.

- Veja! – manifestou-se a jovem Granger num fio de voz chorosa – Afirma que não tenho alternativa a não ser casar-me e gostar de você, vem pedir-me desculpas pelo que fez ontem, mas já está fazendo a mesma coisa hoje! – os olhos de Hermione estavam rasos d'água – Medo, Rony! É só isso que consigo sentir! Medo e aversão! – exclamou com finas lágrimas deixando rastros molhados nos delicados montes rosados que eram suas bochechas.

O Weasley afastou-se acanhado, olhando para a moça triste com muita rapidez, pois seu constrangimento era demasiado.

- Desculpe-me, Hermione. – murmurou baixo e tímido, porque, afinal, era a segunda vez que a pedia perdão em menos de alguns minutos, e isso era verdadeiramente surpreendente e humilhante! – Mas, Deus! Tira-me a paciência! – bradou.

- Não é minha intenção. – respondeu rude, enxugando algumas lágrimas teimosas que ainda caiam pelos cantos de seus marejados e enraivados olhos.

- Pois, diria eu, que é sim! – Rony diz com a voz tornando-se alta novamente, mas apenas recebeu um olhar desdenhoso e magoado da noiva, que se sentava ao piano.

Um incômodo silêncio instalou-se entre os dois, sendo quebrado apenas pela bela música que emanava do lustroso instrumento musical. O Weasley mirava de vez em quando, de soslaio, a jovem Granger que tocava tão lindamente e que, de cabeça baixa, mantinha-se abatida e emburrada, não dando o mínimo de atenção que ele como se noivo merecia.

- Vá visitar-me em Ginger. – falou em dado momento, e por calado por tanto tempo, sua voz pareceu estranha e até desagradável para os ouvidos.

- Eu irei, - respondeu Hermione ainda sem fita-lo, com uma entonação quase cordata. – se me obrigarem. – finalizou com seu ar rebelde, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos, um sorriso malvado e provocador estampado no delicado rosto.

Ronald, como sempre, aquela provocação enfureceu-se, mas, não dando o braço a torcer para aquela menininha mimada, correspondeu com comparável sarcasmo o seu sorriso e acenando, saiu da suntuosa sala.

"Essa megera vai matar-me antes mesmo que eu suba no altar! Desafiadora e sem um pingo de temor. Adoraria saber de onde tiraram a ideia de que algum homem no mundo a suportaria!", refletia Rony acerca de sua má e, pelo seu chororô, manipuladora noiva após sair daquele cômodo gigante e entediante que era a biblioteca, em direção aos estábulos.

Dentro do cômodo de onde ele se retirara, os pensamentos da jovem Hermione não era muito diferentes. Mas, se realmente existe um tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio, porque eles não haveria de ultrapassá-la?

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo novo! Porém, desta vez, apenas um, não quero mal acostumá-los... U.U

Rony, como o que já vemos vendo, nada amável, mas hoje um pouco mais vulnerável a unas lágrimas e Hermione não fica para trás, não aceitando algo, ela tornou-se manipuladora e malvada! E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem disso!

Enfim, muito obrigada por quem está lendo, acompanhando, abrindo a página, olhando e pensando: "Que grande porcaria de clichê!"... kkkkk Agora, sem brincadeira, estou demasiadamente feliz com os comentários, as visitas, o grande número de leitores, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA *-*

Próxima postagem provavelmente só em 2013! E, já ia me esquecendo, nesse ano novo, muita felicidade, paz, saúde, sucesso, que os sonhos de todos vocês se realizem (e que eu consiga concluir a fic hihihi)! **Feliz Ano Novo!**

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Penelope M. Jones; **Você por aqui? Está virando minha leitora assídua, hein? Mas, longe de mim está reclamando, aprecio muito seu contínuo apoio :D Capítulo novo ai! E obrigada por está gostando e acompanhando! Feliz 2013!

**Inoue Taisho; **Primeiro, obrigada por todos os elogios *corando loucamente* :D. Eu simplesmente acho adorável os séculos passados, geralmente digo que nasci na época errada, as pessoas são tão frívolas hoje dia, não é? Bem, naqueles tempos, eu correria o risco de casar com um velho babão, mas sem problemas, o trairia com um belo cavaleiro e seria morta por adultério kkkk Novo capítulo, feliz ano para você!

**Andie Jacksonn; **(eu ainda fico surpresa com as pessoas gostarem do que escrevo) Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Roniquinho está sendo ruinzinho, eu concordo (kkk), mas é essa imagem que quero passar, alias, Hermione precisa de algum motivo para não querer casar com um ruivo lindo e, bem, todo o resto... Sim, ela ainda vai ser vista treinando e eles ainda vão lutar juntos (vai demoraaaar)! E, quanto a três de novo, não sei. Não posso exagerar, não tenho tantos capítulos prontos e vocês não querer ficar sem eles por um tempo, querem? Kkk Beijos, feliz ano novo!

**Caroline; **Obrigada ;) Capítulo novo, feliz 2013!

**Karol Weasley; **Olá! Muito, muito obrigada ;D Amando? Ora, assim eu fico envergonhada... Postagem novinha para você! Feliz ano também, muito paz, alegria, saúde!

**Minha nota foi quase maior que o capítulo... Mas, enfim, tudo para responder meus leitores como eles devem ser respondidos! **

**Feliz ano novo (pela décima vez), que esse ano que vai começar leve tudo de ruim e traga montes de coisas boas para todos nós!**

**Vida nova! (E continuem acompanhando!)  
**


	9. Quando a razão vai embora

**Capítulo 8 – Quando a razão vai embora**

Os calores agradáveis de verão iam cessando aos poucos, dando espaço ao ventoso e alaranjado outono. Os dias passavam tão rápidos quanto piscares de olhos, os preparativos matrimoniais tão repudiados batiam já a porta com urgência e os noivos, que nunca esperaram ficar tão enfadados, mas, de alguma maneira até ansiosos estavam, quase tinham um crise de nervos mútua.

E era um desses, a noiva, por acaso, que se dirigia junto a seus pais e uma pequena guarda ao (infeliz, como ela adoraria acrescentar) ducado de Ginger, ao qual fora convidada para um "almoço em família", como gostava de dá ênfase a Sra. Weasley.

Mal entrara no coche naquele tão raro dia quente, e já conseguia enxergar as torres e torrinhas da fortaleza de pedra onde a antiga linhagem ruiva residia, enquanto, sem um mínimo de razão, ao menos em sua visão, suas mãos pequeninas e femininas começavam a transpirar e seu coração a bater desenfreado. Ora, que sensações infundadas!

Algum pouco tempo depois, passando por planícies cobertas de verdejante relva e pela pequena vila de comércios que ligava os dois ducados, a porta do grandioso e belo transporte foi aberta por um pardo rapazinho, pouco mais baixo que ela, que aparentava desmesurada felicidade e ânsia por fazer aquele singelo trabalho, o esplêndido e enorme castelo erguia-se à frente e o pátio movimentado se apresentava. Não muito longe, fitando-a com ar aborrecido e irritado de sempre estava ele, a quem propositalmente devia ter sido encarregada à tarefa de guiá-los, mesmo com todas as centenas de criados que ali existiam.

Suas pernas bambearam, não sendo os braços firmes do seu pai que a seguraram, teria se esborrachado no chão, e seu coração pelo ritmo cardíaco acelerado parecia querer expulsa-se do próprio corpo ao qual pertencia. E todo culpado daquilo era aquele fervoroso olhar, porém o enorme brio de Hermione a fez cegamente acreditar que havia dado um passo em falso, trocado as pernas e por isso quase caíra, e por esse motivo também o órgão responsável por sua vida que bobeava rápido e forte no seu peito teve um susto.

- Senhores. – disse cortês Ronald aproximando-se fazendo uma curta reverência aos futuros sogros – Minha noiva. – porém, ao fazer mesura à donzela falou com uma voz tão rasgada e contra vontade que Hermione se pôs a pensar se alguém haveria de tê-lo ameaçado de morte se não fosse educado com ela. Bem, era uma meia verdade, de morte, real morte, não fora a ameaça, mas de coisas que para ele eram comparáveis a vida, sim.

- Ah, Weasley, quanto gosto em vê-lo! - Eduardo exclamou, sorrindo alegre e puxando sua esposa pela mão para mais próximo – Vejo que seu lábio já está bem sarado! – constatou reparando na boca do vindouro genro, uma leve entonação descontente e acusadora em seu timbre, que ficara repentinamente menos feliz, aliás, fora dele a tentativa de agarrar seu lindo e inocente bebezinho.

- Um pouco, mas ainda dói. – respondeu frio, lançando um olhar também gélido a uma Hermione distraída das conversas, que permanecia parada perto da suntuosa carruagem, e só saiu dali quando sua mãe chamou-a com apressada irritação.

- Venha! Cumprimente seu noivo! – Anna mandou brava a filha.

Hermione, a quem os pés pareciam estar colados ao chão coberto de batida terra, moveu-se com muito esforço e contragosto ao, que todos faziam questão de lembrar, noivo. Asno e repugnante noivo. E foi isso que sua expressão, no belo rostinho delicado, tratou de mostrar, a repulsa e o ódio não se dava o trabalho de esconder, enquanto se dirigia forçadamente a ele.

- Senhor. – a jovem murmurou quando chegou à frente de Ronald, fazendo uma reverência como era de costume, a fala tão obrigada e cruel como a dele. Aqueles olhos frios, e quentes ao mesmo tempo, fitaram-na fazendo-a, inconscientemente, corar, estavam menos raivosos, mais entediados.

- Como passa, Hermione? – Rony indagou só por convenção, porque seu tom e sua cabeça levemente virada para uma bela serviçal trajando trapos transparentes que passava indicaram tamanho seu descaso era.

- Bem... – a voz de Hermione morreu enquanto seguia o olhar do noivo Weasley. Seu rosto tomou uma cor entre o vermelho e o púrpuro de raiva e indignação (e talvez algo mais). Ora, era decididamente nojento e depravado! – Eu penso que vim aqui para apreciar um banquete e não para ficar reparando em pessoas indecentes vestidas em farrapos. – falou ela ácida e embravecida, logo após puxando pelo braço o atônito Rony como nunca antes fizera em direção à entrada do castelo, ele, surpreso, apenas a seguiu.

* * *

A fortaleza dos Weasley mantinha-se ainda com ela lembrava, incontáveis quadros pintados da numerosa e velha família pendurados nas paredes de pedra, as vozes altas vindas da cozinha permaneciam ecoando por todos os cômodos e os empregados continuavam gentis e atenciosos. Quão nostálgico era caminhar por aqueles corredores!

Ronald, lasso, conduzia a encantada e atenta Granger, a quem estava com o braço dado apenas por obrigação (não que ela o estivesse por própria vontade), e seus pais até o belo salão que deveria ser banquetes e outras afinidades, onde todos estavam esperando-os.

No instante que Hermione, com seu longo vestido avermelhado que tinha a cauda arrastando pelo chão adentrou na grande e maravilhosa sala teve sua visão cegada por lisos cabelos ruivos, diga-se de passagem, que aquela cor estava tornando-se anormalmente comum em sua vida.

Era Gina, e quando conseguiu se soltar do abraço dela, não a muita distância, pode ver Harry. Harry Potter. Seu amigo de infância, o menino magricela e desajeito que, quando crianças, tentava inutilmente apartar suas intermináveis brigas com o ser com que se casaria. Sempre se emocionava quando o via, tão crescido e homem, maduro também, perdera os pais há tão pouco tempo, o pai morrera na guerra como era próprio de um herói e mãe, essa não aguentara o golpe por perder seu único e verdadeiro amor, falecera de tristeza. Mesmo assim permanecia ele forte e corajoso, um rapaz muito jovem guiando o próspero condado Potter com pulso de ferro.

E foi ele que veio até Hermione, o sorriso estampado no rosto e os olhos brilhando de saudade e contentamento.

- Hermione, quanto prazer tenho em vê-la! – Harry falou com um entusiasmo quase impossível, beijando as costas da mão da moça. – Imagine, prestes a casar-se com Rony! – sussurrou travesso, rindo.

- Creia, também está sendo um apelo acostumar-me com isso. – respondeu aborrecida, revirando os olhos e depois os pondo em Ronald, que, aparentemente, parecia saber que o assunto tratado entre os dois era ele, mas havia decidido ignorar isso. – Malditos sejam todos os costumes que obrigam as mulheres! – murmurou, e ouvindo aquilo, aquele que supostamente seria seu futuro marido retirou-se de perto deles, a procura de algo alcoólico. Não poderia sujeitar-se a tal afronta! E o infeliz Harry ainda conspirava junto ao inimigo!

Afastando-se emburrado como um garotinho a qual um doce fora negado, Ronald sentou-se a mesa abarrotada de deliciosas comidas, e, ao passo que bufava encheu até quase transborda um taça de vinho. "Ora, eles que ficassem conversando (aos sussurros) se assim desejava!", pensou ele irritado e com uma leve sensação de exclusão, porém sua raiva e desabafo com si próprio foram interrompidos por ela ("estava perseguindo-o ou o quê?") que se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, com a postura mais correta existente, sorria e conversava com alguma das cunhadas de Rony, a qual ele não tinha vontade de relembrar o nome agora. Uma megera era isso que era ela, tão amável e angélica parecia... Achavam isso porque não eram eles que se casariam com Hermione!

* * *

O almoço, quando enfim almoçaram, transcorreu-se normalmente, as conversas eram em tom elevado e animadas, e de vez em quando, faziam-se referências ao casamento e aos noivos, que recebiam aquilo com muito pouco interesse e demasiado repúdio.

Entretanto, Hermione não dava atenção aqueles comentários, e sim ao homem ruivo ao seu lado que de tantas taças de bebida viradas já a fizera perde a conta da quantidade de copos. O pensamento de que ele pudesse ser algo como viciado a intimidava.

Ronald, sentindo a nuca queimar pelos olhares furtivos e reprovadores dela, virou-se questionador para encará-la, mas a donzela desviou o rosto corado, pois não era de seu querer que ele percebesse ela olhando-o tão atenta, quase com compulsão.

Bêbado, ou pouco menos que isso, o Weasley soltou um sonoro e gostoso riso, e encostando o musculoso braço no espaldar do assento dela, chegou perto da sua orelha, sussurrou uma ordem:

- Quero ir aos jardins. – grosso e mandão fizera Hermione arrepiar-se completamente, até o último fio de cabelo castanho, se possível, e receosa, afastar-se, porque ele e ainda mais aquele tom causava-lhe medo – Vamos.

A jovem iria prontamente negar aquilo, sendo um pedido, ou que era, uma exigência, não guardava um mínimo de boas lembranças da última vez que se deixara passear com Ronald embriagado, no entanto, sua opinião e escolha foram desprezadas quando duas firmes mãos colaram-se a suas e puxaram-na com quase nenhum esforço pondo-a de pé.

- Com licença, irem

* * *

os retirar-nos. Minha adorável noiva deseja com avidez visitar os jardins onde viveu maravilhosos momentos quando infanta. – Rony falou como nunca antes tão formal e, mesmo bebendo tanto, sem um traço de embriaguez na voz. Fez uma reverência por respeito e hábito, chamando a atenção de Hermione que permanecia aturdida para que fizesse o mesmo.

Depois, o homem levou-a quase à força, porque todos os músculos femininos estavam contraídos pela confusão e nada desejoso de moverem-se, até a saída do cômodo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – a Granger indagou murmurando enquanto andava contrariada ao lado dele, para ser específica, com as mãos ainda fortemente entrelaçadas as de Rony, em direção à grande porta de carvalho e ferro, mas uma resposta não foi obtida.

Imediatamente após atravessarem o portal, a moça teve a mão apertada mais ainda pela outra calejada e com o dobro de tamanho, ressetindo-se, ia tentar se soltar, mas, grande foi sua supressa, quando o ruivo puxou-a mais uma vez naquele dia e correndo, forço-a andar também, rápido para alcançá-lo, corredor a fora.

- Rony! – berrava Hermione entre risos histéricos e gritos estridentes. Era definitivo, ele era maluco!

* * *

Os jovens apenas pararam, minutos e corredores depois, ao chegarem numa grande abertura em forma curva na parede, essa que dava para os imensos e bem cuidados jardins, tão conhecidos dela, onde brincara por diversas vezes com os Weasley.

Soltando Ronald, adentrou fascinada aquela parte de terreno relvado e florido. As copas das árvores formavam franças espessas, fazendo um "telhado verde", que por suas frestas e falhas no entrelaçado deixavam os raios quentes de sol penetrar. Várias espécies de flores, desde formosas rosas a simples cravos, adornavam o lugar nos seus arbustos. E lá, em um canto afastado de onde pouco se lembrava, estava aquela imponente árvore com seus ramos estendo-se em todas as direções como braços de um polvo e seu avermelhado, grosso e marcado caule.

Reparando nela foi como se voltasse a ser uma simples e pequena menininha, brincando com os rapazes Weasley, Harry e a dócil Ginerva, essas memórias todas só porque no tronco dela encontravam-se talhados, e recordava-se com vivacidade que o afiado punhal que Guilherme carregava era quem fizera aquilo, os noves nomes dos diminutos inocentes, que tinham como maiores sonhos sangrentas guerras e amores impossíveis, antes da etiqueta, do porte e da realidade serem impostas a eles.

Ronald, perto da pequena fonte de mármore que ali existia, mais afastado dela, olhava Hermione tão absorta e enfeitiçada unicamente por um velho caule cheios de talhos. Era bem ridícula ela!

- Diga-me a razão para trazer-me aqui. – virando-se para ele, a voz de Hermione ecoou irritadamente exigente, nada semelhante à beleza de seu momento de ócio e contemplação. Ora, para uma simples árvore era dado encanto e atenção, e para ele sobrava apenas rudeza!

- Para que observasse plantas como se fossem as coisas mais maravilhosas existentes. – caçoou Ronald, se aproximando, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça e a expressão zombeteira e provocadora.

- Não use esse tom comigo. – avisou-o ferina, lançado a ele um olhar igualmente feroz.

Rony avançava cada vez mais e ela sentia-se cada vez mais ameaçada. Até mesmo suas entranhas queimavam sob os olhos ardentes dele, suas mãos tremiam como nunca antes e seu coração palpitava acelerado, porém seu olhar ainda era bravio e desafiador. Hermione não gostava daquela aproximação, odiava-a se era possível.

- Não use esse tom comigo. – o Weasley imitou-a, debochando, rindo abertamente e embravecendo-a mais – A trouxe aqui para dar-lhe algo. – explicou sério. Estava já perto em demasia e, não podia negar, aquela proximidade também lhe causava reações.

- Dar-me? O que? – perguntou a moça com uma leve sombra de curiosidade em seu timbre. E temor, aliás, com ele ficando próximo, fazia-a se afastar e agora suas costas quase tocavam o tronco da árvore que antes era observava por ela. E decididamente ficar entre qualquer base sólida e aquele bruto era bastante perigoso!

- Isso. – respondeu Rony, retirando do bolso marrom um grosso bracelete. Tinha ele tons negros e de ferrugem em diversos lugares, onde poderia a jovem jurar, havia um lindo dourado de ouro logo após a pulseira ser forjada. As valas, as quais pertenceram ricas pedras preciosas, formava flores e folhas e, em sua maioria, estavam vazias. Não era realmente algo bonito e, se ele queria presenteá-la, devia lhe dar ao menos algo novo, belo e decente!

- Hum... Uma jóia. – Hermione relatou o óbvio e, mesmo com toda etiqueta que lhe fora ensinada, a estranheza e o desgosto não puderam ser muito bem disfarçados. – Antiga, não é? – tentando quebrar a tensão que se instalara entre ela e o noivo questionador (e até triste?), indagou, mas nada obteve de resposta.

A Granger, ainda com sua expressão esquisita, tomou da mão masculina o recente agrado, fazendo-o seus traços tornaram-se ainda mais desagradáveis. A pulseira era rude e mal-cuidada e só usaria aquilo depois de passá-la por uma boa reforma!

- É de família. – Rony manifestou-se aborrecido – Mas, creio eu, que não gostou? – questionou sabendo já a resposta que teria, sua noiva não fazia realmente questão de disfarçar o desprezo.

- Bem, se é passado de geração em geração, tem grande valor sentimental... Obrigado, é uma... Uma honra tê-lo para mim. – Hermione dizia com voz engasgada por mera educação, a educação que sua mãe e a Sra. McGonagall sofreram tanto para impor a ela.

- Não gostou. – o homem ruivo afirmou simplesmente, baixo e irritado, suas íris estreitas e bravas, escuras de mágoa e algo mais.

A donzela não respondeu nem retorquiu, apenas abaixou a cabeça com suas bochechas se tingido de um vermelho vergonhoso e constrangido. Era verdade, não gostara, e como poderia? Algo feio e velho era o presente. No entanto, mais feio e pior, mal educado, era devolvê-lo ou não aceita-lo, ainda mais quando fora dado pelo "bom homem com quem se casaria".

- Mas, não há nenhum problema nisso, Hermione. – Ronald falou, sua voz tornara-se repentinamente cruel e sarcástica, enquanto ele quebrava a curta distancia até ela a passos largos. – De qualquer modo, nunca quis presenteá-la.

- Como? – perguntou indignada, não dando atenção ao homem robusto que se erguia à sua frente, com alguns palmos de altura a mais. Sua questão também não teve a atenção merecida, ficando vagando pelo ar, sem resposta.

- Lembra-se de Carlinhos, o Charles? – sim, ela lembrava. – Disse-me ele que, para que eu conseguisse algo na noite de núpcias de alguém tão rebelde quanto você de bom grato, deveria dar-lhe uma coisinha banal, dessas que as mulheres costumam vangloriar demais, qualquer bobagem de família. – Rony finalizou com seu sorriso e tom cínicos.

- Fez isso por uma razão fútil e... Pervertida? - Hermione cuspiu as palavras enojada, rubra de ódio. O calor assolava seu corpo, tanto pelo horrível sentimento, quanto por ele demasiadamente perto.

- Sim, e farei algo que a fará fazer muito mais coisas, de bom grato, além de ser minha. – ele murmurou vigoroso, encarando aqueles bravios e provocadores olhos castanhos, que nada entendiam. - Já que jóias caras dos Weasley não a agradam, sei de algo que vai surpreender-la e, além disso, gostará muito. – sussurrou rouco e luxurioso, o que fazia todo corpo de Hermione reagir, mas essa parecia decidida a ignorar aquilo e o fitava com total asco.

Foi aproveitando-se do empenho e da atenção que a jovem dava a expressão para demonstrar nojo, só e somente, que Ronald, já colado demais a ela, enroscou seus fortes braços na fina cintura e tomou-lhe a boca com todo ânimo possível.

Rápido demais, Hermione não pudera afastar-se, surpresa sim, se esta era a intenção ela estava. Tentou distanciá-lo com as pequenas mãozinhas, para depois batê-lo, mas Rony era muito corpulento e forte, com o dobro do seu tamanho ou quase isso. Os lábios dele também a impediam: eram deliciosamente carnudos, sem um pingo de pudor e procuravam incessantes aprofundar aquele beijo.

E foi exatamente aquilo, que ela cedeu. Às favas com a decência e a aversão!

As bocas começaram a mover-se com uma sincronia inimaginável, e quando Ronald sentiu que Hermione desistira daquela batalha perdida, pressionou-a ainda mais entre ele e seus braços, suas mãos calejadas agarradas a delgada cintura dela ergueram-na alguns centímetros do chão, pois a desvantagem de altura era muita e ele, finalmente, invadiu-a por completo.

Suas línguas entrelaçavam-se, travando uma luta voraz, cheia de ânsia e de desejos reprimidos e escondidos, causando a Ronald sensações tão conhecidas, mas estranhas e diferentes quando eram com ela e a Hermione algo nunca tão devastador, desejoso e corrosivo.

As mãos da jovem que antes tentavam afastá-lo, e que, em dado momento, deixaram cair o grosseiro bracelete, agora, esmigalhando o tecido caro da casaca do noivo enquanto apertavam a carne firme dos ombros e costas musculosas, traziam-no para mais próximo e as de Rony passeando vagarosamente pelos seus cabelos e corpo a levavam aos poucos ao ápice de loucura.

Observando aquilo, furtiva, estava a Sra. Granger que, temerosa pela honra da filha, vieram-na procurar para, com a desculpa de levá-la a ver modelos de vestidos de noivas, a tirar dali, de perto daquele fogoso e inconsequente homem que seria seu marido e sua perdição.

- Hermione está sucumbindo. – constatou com a voz entre a felicidade e a descrença, aliás, para dois jovens que só faltavam se matar pega-los beijando-se era uma grande novidade. – Precisamos adiantar este casamento, ou não sei, ou não quero pensar, no que poderia acabar acontecendo. – sussurrou para si mesma horrorizada e temerosa.

Olhou de novo eles, puxavam-se um para o outro desesperada e mutuamente, mas não aparentavam que ultrapassariam o limite. Entre risinhos constrangidos, deixou-nos, além do mais quem era para interromper um casal possuindo pelo amor, ou seria pelo ódio?

* * *

**N/A: **ÉÉÉÉ! Chegou 2013! Espero que vocês tenham tido uma ótima virada de ano, esse, que, com certeza, trará muitas coisas boas e novidades!

E, para começarmos bem, um capítulo enorme e cheio de fortes emoções! Não é que finalmente aconteceu? Preciso saber a opinião de vocês: muito carnal, doce demais...

Enfim, não tenho muito a falar dessa vez, acho que o capítulo já falou por si, e, agora, é só ver no que isso vai dá!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Penelope M. Jones; **Olá, minha adorada leitora! Ahhh, fico muito agradecida de que esteja gostando e ficando curiosa *-* Rony e Hermione casam no capítulo 10, tá bem pertinho! Beijos e feliz ano novo para você também!

**Caroline; **Se Deus quiser e Santo Antônio ajudar, muito romances nesse novo ano! kkkk Obrigada por está acompanhando a fic e curtindo! Aprecio em demasia seus comentários e apoio! Feliz 2013!

**Obrigada por quem está lendo, comentando, só dando uma olhada...**

**Feliz 2013! (de novo? Kkk)**

**Continuem acompanhando (e rezando para que eu consiga terminar de escrever a fic)!**


	10. Pensamentos atordoados

**Capítulo 9 - Pensamentos atordoados**

O pequeno cômodo enchia-se de réstias laranja e amarela, que antes eram de um escuro azul-marinho, mas agora, com a manhã chegando, tomava as cores dos raios solares.

Era apertada e mal-decorada a saleta, nada mais que um quarto de bordel acabado e abandonado, enfeitando-o tecidos grossos e vermelhos prendiam-se às paredes juntamente a pinturas grotescas e indecentes.

Entretanto, fora somente isso que Ronald, muito embravecido, conseguira achar, depois de, frustrada e vergonhosamente, falhar com uma das mais belas meninas da casa luxuosa de prazeres que costumava frequentar.

Não fazia ideia de como aquilo poderia ter acontecido, e isso muito lhe causava ódio.

Era jovem, saudável, másculo e _viril. _

_Virilidade_, começava a questionar-se sobre a sua... Mas, não podia isso fazer! Era jovem, saudável, másculo e viril! Ao menos, achava que era, e o que estava destruindo sua total convicção era ela. Hermione, que mesmo longe, conseguia atormentá-lo e torrar os seus miolos, afligia agora até mesmo seus momentos íntimos.

Na nova e fogosa mulher de cabelos loiros, que se estendiam por suas costas como um rio de prata, e bem-feito corpo, Ronald, no auge da sua loucura e ânsia, virá e desejará apenas sua pequena e arisca noiva, com sua juba castanha perfumada e seu sorriso fácil.

Estava tornando-se um parvo apaixonado! Como, depois de beijada, Hermione ter-lo cuspido e o insultado, não fizera sua vontade esmorecer e o ódio tomar?

Fora depois da sua falha inadmissível, injuriado, bravo e atordoado em demasia, que saíra pelas ruas do diminuto e sombrio povoado no qual passava, como um hábito, as suas noites. Desejoso e humilhado, entrara no primeiro casebre que encontrara, esse que caia aos pedaços e tinha um cheiro pouco agradável, e pegará forte pelo braço o primeiro mulheril que achara, e que, graças à Deus, pareciam-se muito com a donzela Granger.

Possuíra-a como nunca tão vigoroso, como sabia que nunca antes ela havia sido possuída, ansioso por afirmar, mais a si mesmo do que a qualquer outra pessoa da Terra, sua masculinidade e varonilidade.

E, naquele instante, ao raiar do sol que viera logo depois do ato bem sucedido, o varão Weasley, envolvido apenas por um velho e mofado lençol, pensava e observava com pouco menos ânimo que na noite passada, a mulher morena.

- Algo errado comigo, docinho? – ela indagou virando-se para Rony, que pode vê-la melhor. O rosto graúdo e queimado, com um quadrado queixo proeminente, estava coberto por branquíssimo pó de arroz, o que a dava um ar estranho e doentio. E, apesar do corpo pequeno e do cabelo cheio, na visão de Ronald, o desejo havia sido demasiado enlouquecedor para fazê-lo comparar aquela feia rameira à delicada Hermione.

- Algo lhe faltando, isso sim! – o homem resmungou com desdém, lançando-a um olhar de repulsa e descaso, ao passo que jogava para longe a coberta, levantava-se de um salto da gasta cama e se pua a vestir as diversas peças de roupas.

A moça atônica observou-o atenta e descrente, mas o ruivo não lhe deu atenção. E depois de já adequadamente vestido, jogou a ela algumas moedas de ouro e saiu o mais rápido que se era provável daquele lugar fétido e velho.

Pronto, definitivamente estava maluco!

Num mesmo dia, falhara, tomara uma meretriz somente pela semelhança dela com a sua noiva e, naquele instante, retirava-se tão aborrecido e com tanto peso na consciência de um bordel como nunca achara que fosse possível.

Aquela "doce e amável donzela" estava endoidecendo-o! E não satisfeita em seduzi-lo com seu curvilíneo corpo, agora o fazia também pensar em seus gestos suaves, sagacidade (que admitia sim podia igualar-se à de um homem) e até mesmo, surpreendentemente, em seu aberto e sincero sorriso, que nunca era para ele, mas isso era um detalhe.

Pelas ruelas pedregosas do vilarejo, o robusto jovem ruivo andava à passos duros, levando uma expressão ainda mais dura no rosto másculo, carregando pensamentos que não deveria nele estar, mas, no entanto, surgiam com cada vez mais freqüência.

* * *

Num lugar bem diferente daquele, com chão de terra batida, muitas pessoas apressadas indo de lá para cá e uma grande fortaleza erguendo-se à frente, encontrava-se a referida Hermione Granger, empunhando uma afiada espada, que tinha um profundo brilho prateado de aço na lâmina e era leve com uma pena.

Treinando-a, ou sendo treinado, estava Dino Thomas, um homem negro um pouco baixo, magro também, mas com uma agilidade invejável que o fazia um dos melhores espadachins de Otter, esse, que apesar de tão bom, somente defendia-se de uma menina com menor idade, tamanho e experiência que ele.

- Muito bem, Hermione! – exclamou ele resfolegando após desviar de um perfeito golpe que, com certeza, lhe causaria sérios danos ao braço.

A donzela nada deu como resposta, apenas permaneceu séria, o cenho franzido e os olhos estreitos, enquanto manobrava o puro aço com destreza e concentração.

- Acaso está irritada, senhora? – Dino questionou preocupado e curioso, ao passo que tentava em vão atacar, mas frustrando-se, pois a defesa dela era muito resistente.

- Não. – respondeu-o Hermione seca e dura demais para uma jovenzinha cheia de candura, abaixando a espada. – Obrigado pelo treinamento, Thomas. – agradecendo-o, se pôs em direção ao antigo e suntuoso castelo de pedra. A arma presa na bainha de couro que trazia em um dos vestidos mais simples que tinha, o corpo pequeno e franzino molhado de suor e a respiração acelerada e ofegante.

Já em caminho aos seus aposentos, estava ela, mal-humorada e sem uma gota de paciência como costumeiramente desde que tivera, por um infortúnio, os lábios quentes de Rony nos seus.

Ronald, aquele ser desprezível que a atacara como uma fera antes que ela pudesse oferecer qualquer tipo de resistência. Bem feito havia sido a afronta e a cuspidela que o dera por fazê-la participar daquele ato descabido!

No entanto, pensando ali no meio de um corredor vazio de Otter, naquele caloroso beijo, e consequentemente no fervoroso ruivo e nas suas despudoradas e experientes mãos, um calafrio repentino percorreu-lhe a espinha e sua boca tornou-se gradualmente seca.

- Tenha dignidade, Hermione! – murmurou brava mandando a si mesma. – E vá fazer algo útil ao invés de ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa, e ainda mais sendo com ele!

A jovem obedecendo a sua parte racional, apressou o passo, esperando que saindo dali, aqueles devaneios também saísse dela. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que eles não iriam embora nem tão cedo.

* * *

**N/A: **Um capítulo bem pequeno, dessa vez! Apenas para compensar o enorme passado!

Vemos, agora, que os pensamentos dos dois andam bem confusos e eles estão sempre lembrando um do outro. Será que tem alguém se apaixonando aqui?

Não escrevi nada demais, pois só queria ter um capítulo entre o primeiro beijo e o casamento deles (É! Já é o próximo!), nem fiz grande referência ao "depois", mas houve afronta e cuspidela, essa Hermione 'tá que 'tá!

Enfim, sem muito para conversar, somente queria avisar que logo logo vocês terão uma notícia (boa ou ruim? Eu não sei), depois do capítulo 11 falo sobre isso!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Inoue Taisho; **Não é que ela cedeu, menina! Concordo com você, eu sendo ela já tinha beijado Rony há tempos, mas, de qualquer forma, Hermione tem o orgulho e a dignidade dela (que com o casamento vão ser postos em prova!). Obrigada por está "amando" (kkkk, n me acostumo), continue acompanhando e seus comentários sempre serão muito bem-vindos! :*

**Caroline; **Que bom que gostou do primeiro beijo deles! *-* Eu realmente pensei que tinha exagerado um pouco, mas fico muito feliz que você não tenha achado isso kkk Obrigada por está lendo, comentando e gostando! (Rony decididamente é muito vaidoso, ele meio que se acha, mas Mione vai colocar ele para sofrer um pouquinho ainda... kkk). Beijos!

**A todos que estão lendo, curtindo e comentando, muito obrigada! Vocês são quem fazem a nós (escritores) a permanecemos com isso!**

**Continuem acompanhando!Próximo capítulo, o tão odiado e esperado casamento!**


	11. O casamento

**Capítulo 10 – O casamento**

O vento outonal passeava suavemente pelos terrenos antes verdejantes, mas, naquele início de estação, alaranjados do ducado afortunado de Otter. Fazendo balançar as folhas caídas das elevadas árvores que se espalhavam pelo chão como fofos tapetes, e levando uma delas junto a si para a varanda de uma das mais altas torres do castelo. Torre essa que era dos aposentos da jovem moça que vira com desprezo e tristeza o dia do seu casamento chegar.

Ela, Hermione claro, já aborrecida e impaciente em demasia, permanecera no banho quente dado por uma dúzia de criadas durante tantas horas que se tornara pálida e enrugada, seus cabelos, que estavam sendo puxados dolorosamente e trançados pela ruiva Julieta, haviam sido oleados e perfumados por diversas vezes e seu corpo, diminuto e intocado, tivera em tal quantidade de esponjas passando por ele que quase lhe arrancaram a pele alva e terna.

Sentia-se estranha e coagida, com um desagradável nó formando-se na garganta e uma angústia no peito que eram de enlouquecer, porém, nunca, em momento algum, feliz ou ansiosa.

Os pensamentos incômodos de que teria de despedir-se de todas as bizarrices que seu pai permitira, porque, há não tão longe tempo, o poder sobre ela caberia a seu marido, a amedrontavam. Isso sem falar nas obrigações que o casamento traria...

- Apreensiva? – Anna Granger, que chegara ao quarto a pouco, carregando um vestido púrpuro feito de rico tecido em si, indagou sorrindo amavelmente à filha.

- Adoraria dizer que sim. No entanto, estou mais indignada que qualquer outra coisa. – respondeu Hermione enfadada, postando a delicada mão no queixo e bocejando longa e entediadamente.

- Ora, minha filha, acaso aceitara esse casamento apenas na alcova? – questionou a mãe nervosa e irritada, porque mesmo depois do caloroso beijo que presenciara, a donzela permanecia resoluta na decisão de não concordar com o próprio matrimônio.

- Temo eu, que nem no leito ela o aceite. – Maria, abotoando os colchetes do branco colete íntimo com algumas rendas da jovem, manifestou sua dúvida bem plausível, afinal.

O que se segui foram centenas de sermões e conselhos maçantes, que Hermione provavelmente não obedeceria ou seguiria, porque nem mesmo os escutava. Perdia-se ela mais uma vez, pois aquilo vinha acontecendo com incomum frequência, em devaneios com o forte homem ruivo que não estava muito distante dali.

* * *

Apesar do céu límpido, com algumas poucas nuvens, aquela manhã estava, como de costume britânico, gélida e úmida. E foi naquele usual clima que chegaram à propriedade dos Granger dezenas de enormes e luxuosos coches, adornados até mesmo em metais de grande valor.

Entre as muitas suntuosas carruagens, que traziam em seus interiores nobres de todas as partes, estava a grande e ruiva linhagem, reconhecível a distância pelos cabelos acajus.

- Quem conceberia essa ideia, não? –um dos únicos pontos distintos no meio de todas as cabeças laranja, Harry Potter, falou enquanto tinha o braço dado com Ginerva, sua doce noiva – Vai realmente casar-se com Hermione! – debochou rindo do futuro cunhado, esse que nunca estivera tão elegantemente vestido. Usava um casaco de caro veludo vinho que ia até os joelhos; um gibão com uma gola branca plissada e caída; um calção, o tradicional _culotte_, que era preso no meio da perna; um chapéu achatado e largo e, para finalizar, uma capa vermelha de seda bordada com finos fios de ouro presa no ombro largo por um broche do também precioso metal dourado.

- Ainda posso dizer que não a aceito como esposa. – retorquiu irritado, pondo-se em marcha à grande igreja de maciças paredes externas que havia ali no ducado.

- E como se explicará? – questionou – "Senhor padre, prefiro eu as meretrizes ao casamento"? – engrossando a voz de forma esquisita, o Potter disse fazendo pilhéria do pobre amigo.

- É um ótimo motivo, no entanto, depois que o fizesse o estimado Sr. Weasley me mataria trucidado. – respondeu esclarecendo a razão do por que não faria aquilo, mesmo que fosse sua mais ardente vontade. - E pare de falar de rameiras aqui! – advertiu em voz baixa, quase sussurrando – Gina está muito perto, e que eu saiba, não pretende corromper a cabeçinha da minha inocente irmã, não é? – indagou desconfiado, porque achava que aquele compromisso já durava muito e temia por quanto tempo Harry poderia controlar-se, mesmo sendo ele pouco menos que um santo, e pelo quanto Ginerva era bonita, curiosa e tinha domínio sobre aquele fraco homem.

- Claro que não! – exclamou corando, ao passo que eles dois e todo resto da família Weasley se aproximava da grande e alta porta de madeira e ferro fundido do templo cristão – O pervertido aqui é você, não eu! – defendeu-se.

- E o nome de depravado ainda é meu... – Rony murmurou apenas para si mesmo, pois Harry ficara para trás, entretido e encantado na figura da bela moça Weasley, que depois de afastar-se por um curto espaço de tempo, voltara a dar-lhe a atenção que ele tanto mendigava.

O robusto varão ruivo que, igualmente a sua noiva, não aparentava nenhum sinal de nervosismo, mas sim, e afirmava aquilo com todo pouco entusiasmo que tinha, enfadado e impaciência, entrara na igreja parcialmente vazia primeiro que seus parentes que vinham mais devagar. Observando-a em todo seu esplendor gótico, com alguns traços medievais, porém sendo em maioria os renascentistas. As janelas muito estreitas enfeitadas com vitrais que retratavam cenas do sofrimento de Cristo descritas na bíblia deixavam escassamente a luz do sol penetrar naquele sagrado lugar, o piso polido era de ostentoso mármore branco e o altar enfeitado em ouro, inclusive os objetos que sobre ele repousavam.

Enfeitiçado demais pela beleza e fulgor do espaço, sentiu Rony pela primeira vez naquele dia o coração palpitar acelerado e uma leve sombra do poderia ser ânsia apoderar-se dele. Talvez na fosse tão ruim assim casar-se, pelo menos o lugar era agradável...

* * *

Ao passo que o céu matinal tornava-se gradativamente mais escuro, com nuvens acinzentadas anunciando uma provável garoa, o castelo de Otter agitava-se como nunca.

Dezenas de criados andavam apressados de um lado a outro, atendendo fúteis pedidos dos desconhecidos nobres; cozinheiras esforçavam-se sobre quentes panelas para produzir o triplo ou quádruplo da quantidade de pratos que estavam habituadas; refinadas costureiras e modistas davam os últimos ajustes no vestido da bela noiva bem em frente à porta da igreja.

- Está tão bonita! – a Sra. Granger exclamou fascinada olhando de relance para Hermione antes de entrar pelo saguão enfeitado do templo onde o casamento se sucederia dali a alguns instantes.

- Pronta? – Eduardo Granger, que estava ao lado da filha, indagou-a, enroscando seu braço ao dela.

- Penso que sim. - respondeu a jovem sem um único resquício de alegria ou emoção que uma moça prestes a casar deveria ter aos montes, pondo-se a andar junto ao pai enquanto tinha a cauda extensa da veste segurada pela pequena Jane, nunca tão ricamente arrumada.

Dentro da suntuosa igreja, o noivo que estava defronte ao estonteante altar adornado em dourado, ouviu as primeiras notas da agradável marcha nupcial, mas para ele assustadora pelo que precedia, começarem a soar.

Os claros olhos azuis que antes vagavam distraídos pelos muitos rostos conhecidos nos bancos de madeira, fixaram-se admirados nela que adentrava acompanhada do senhor seu pai, o duque de Otter.

Nunca a vira tão linda, e não era como se Hermione fosse realmente feia. Trazia ela no seu pequeno corpo curvilíneo que tanto o atormentara nos últimos tempos um pomposo e armado vestido. Branco, para demonstrar sua inegável pureza e seu status social aristocrático. Tinha a vestimenta delicadas e longas mangas em renda e, partindo da cintura delgada demarcada por um fino cordão torçal de prata, um tecido brilhoso e pouco menos que transparente, cobrindo boa parte da saia. Os cabelos, castanhos e ondulados, estavam presos por diversas trançinhas que formavam, no alto da cabeça, um apertado e elaborado coque, estranhando aquilo, Ronald descobriu que os preferia soltos e revoltos. Havia também, ainda na cabeça, presa no penteado, uma cara tiara incrustada das mais variadas pedras preciosas e um véu leve rendado que ia até o chão, arrastando-se nele.

Abobado e inconsciente, permitiu-se o ruivo deixar um frouxo sorriso escapar de seus carnudos lábios enquanto a observava. No fim, teria uma bonita mulher como esposa, irritante e truculenta, porém bela.

Hermione, sob aquele olhar grotesco e bobo demais, revirou seus próprios olhos aborrecida. Era o que faltava! Aquele sapo repugnante literalmente babando por ela!

Com os passos mais contra-gostosos já vistos, a noiva, junto ao Sr. Granger, chegou até o meio daquele lugar sagrado, que também era a metade da cruz que se estendia pelo assoalho e onde se encontrava o altar cheio de gala. Seu pai pegou-lhe a mão feminina e macia de donzela entregando-lhe ao vigoroso homem que seria o seu marido e disse-o num fio de voz muito pouco menos que lamentoso:

- Cuide bem dela. Minha flor é sua agora. – finalizou segurando as mãos de ambos entre as suas, sorrindo amigavelmente ao ruivo nervoso, que pigarreava embaraçado com constância.

- Bom, - um homenzinho velho franzino e gordo, com uma cabeça calva e rosada, atrás do grande altar que quase o cobria, murmurou chamando a atenção de todos que ainda nele não reparavam – Podemos começar a cerimônia? – indagou.

- Claro! - Eduardo exclamou envergonhado, saindo dali e indo à sua esposa que o encarava reprovadora. As mãos tão diferentes em tamanho e ternura do casal assim que não obrigadas pelo duque a ficarem entrelaçadas, afastaram-se mutua e rapidamente.

Nos longos momentos seguintes, um extenso e tedioso sermão começou a ser declamado na voz esganiçada e fina do padre que, pelo enferrujado e ruim latim de Hermione, falava sobre a castidade, as obrigações e o santo amor conjugal.

Os noivos, próximos demais fisicamente, mas, no entanto, com as mentes mais distantes do que se era provável, quase adormeciam ouvindo aquele discurso religioso e apenas não o fizeram, pois o sacerdote os chamou:

- Os votos agora, meus jovens. – disse – Comecemos com você, meu filho. – falou fazendo referência a Rony – As alianças – estendendo a mão enrugada e machada pegou as jóias que o homenzarrão tirava do bolso da casaca e pingou nelas grossas gotas de água benta. – Fale logo após eu termine de falar. – sussurrou entregando o menor anel de ouro ao varão.

- Prometo eu amá-la... – iniciou velhote no seu tom baixo e engasgado.

- Prometo eu amá-la, - o Weasley repetiu virado e fitando Hermione, que o encarava com todo o escárnio possível, lhe colocado a aliança no fino dedo anelar.

- Respeitá-la, honrá-la e ser-lhe fiel. - finalizou o padre.

-Respeitá-la, honrá-la... – Ronald disse, corando, com sua voz tornando-se demasiadamente grossa e trêmula.

- Ser-lhe fiel. – afirmou novamente o sacerdote com paciência. – Vamos! Repita! – entretanto, percebendo a relutância do noivo, clamou irritado e apressado.

- Ser-lhe fiel. – o ruivo deu fim ao sofrimento, temeroso estava pela promessa que fizera diante de todos e de Deus e que, sem muitas dúvidas, não cumpriria.

Os votos da encolerizada Hermione foram pouco menos que idênticos aos do noivo, apenas mudando que em vez de honra faziam menção à obediência. Ora, obediência! O obedeceria no dia que o sol nascesse quadrado!

Já casados, ou com as alianças nos dedos, ouviram eles as últimas frases do reverendo ressonarem pelas paredes adornadas de pedra daquele sacro lugar, fazendo-os ter um ardente e incontrolável desejo de manifestarem-se, porém não executando essa grande vontade:

- Se há algo que possa impedir esse casamento, entre os noivos e entre os outros, que seja falado agora ou calado para sempre. – com um ar de cansaço o velho bradou, seguindo-se de sua fala um incomodo e total silêncio. – Sendo assim, perante o Senhor e perante os homens, eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Sob os estridentes e muitos aplausos dos convidados postos nos assentos da igreja, Ronald, já ultrapassando seu limite de aborrecimento e tédio, deu apenas um curto e casto beijo na fronte da esposa, que estava com um humor tão parecido ao dele e puxando-a de supetão pelo antebraço arrastou-a para fora dali.

* * *

O quente sol que trazia com si o prazeroso calor estava já alto e a agradável manhã havia já indo embora quando o farto banquete foi servido no majestoso e fastuoso Grande Salão de Bailes, que com seu amplo espaço decorado em mármore e ouro acomodava centenas de pessoas ricamente vestidas e enfeitadas, de pequenas crianças rindo e brincando, postas em vestes quase iguais as todos adultos até juvenis donzelinhas, penteadas e educadas como damas da corte ou rapazotes metidos a cavaleiros, mas que ainda nem barba possuíam.

Os recém-casados, tão luxuosos quanto seus convidados, porém com um estado de espírito um tanto diferente do feliz deles, sentados à direita da cabeceira da longa mesa ao lado do senhor do palácio, Eduardo Granger, aparentavam demasiada cólera e, para dois jovens, improvável fastio. Não haviam eles trocando uma única palavra desde dos solenes juramentos falsamente afetivos, isso contudo, antes de Hermione, irritantemente madona, adverti ao esposo:

- Não deve beber muito. – aquilo, para qualquer outro marido e para qualquer outra mulher era, só e somente, uma simples e comum preocupação com a saúde fraca e a tendência a vícios que um homem pode ter. Mas, tratando-se daquele arisco e raivoso casal, a moça apenas não desejava ser atacada como que por um animal na sua primeira e triste, porque sim, com certeza seria, noite.

- Cale-se, Hermione! - exclamou Ronald irritado por ser forçado a permanecer junto aquela megera carrancuda e que ainda ousava dar-lhe ordens.

Hermione retorquiria a ele categoricamente, no entanto teve sua fala cortada e interrompida por um som agudo e penetrante causado pelo manifesto de um ser miserável, extremamente, que com um garfo de prata batia em uma fina taça de cristal tão fortemente que não seria uma surpresa se a quebrasse.

- O minueto¹! – a amabilíssima senhora que chamara a atenção de todos, uma mulher baixinha e gorda, com uma enorme e redonda "cara de sapa", para ser sincera, vestida em muitos tons extravagantes de rosa, disse.

- Sim! – a ruiva Sra. Weasley concordou, acenando com a cabeça e pondo-se de pé. – Como pudemos esquecer-nos desse tão velho costume... – murmurava ao passo em que ia de encontro ao lugar onde o filho e a nora estavam – Vamos! Dancem, crianças! - chegando à ponta da mesa e puxando os jovens pelos ombros, incentivou-os insistente a levantar-se que, depois de rabugentos bufarem, o fizera contra a própria vontade.

Mal-humorado, Rony pegando fortemente a cintura da esposa, esta que por sua vez deu-lhe a mão, guiou Hermione ao centro do esplendido e grandioso salão. E, da mesma forma que na primeira vez, bailaram eles linda e encantadoramente. Era impressionante como, apesar da persistente aversão, havia um encaixe e uma sincronia perfeita entre os dois, seus pensamentos e passos. Contudo, o fascínio e o feitiço presente em todos os pares de olhos atentos que os assistiam não chegavam ao casal dançarino, em principal, a noiva conduzida com tanta beleza e destreza:

- Desamarre essa cara! - Ronald, ranzinza, resmungou sobre a expressão da mulher que, mesmo em seus braços, mantinha-se séria e sombria. - Não se casou com um monstro, casou-se comigo! – reclamou.

- Bem, não é basicamente a mesma coisa? – Hermione, desconfortável com a demasiada proximidade imposta na dança, questionou-o irônica e debochada, dando-o um sorriso falso. – Claro que o outro, com certeza, é mais amável e menos burro. – alfinetou a ele ácida.

- Qual seu problema? – o ruivo marido, fervoroso em pura raiva pela humilhação que ela lhe causava sem nem ao menos hesitar, indagou rodando-a e fazendo os pés de ambos calçados em finos calçados o chão riscar. – Somos casados agora, acaso deseja viver nesse fogo cruzado pelo resto da vida?

- Se eu matá-lo hoje enquanto dorme, não precisaremos estender este martírio pelo restante de nossas vidas, Weasley. – carregando a pronúncia do sobrenome em ênfase, murmurou Hermione provocadora fitando totalmente desdenhosa Rony.

- Não fale isso com tanto desprezo! – o homenzarrão exigiu furioso – É uma Weasley também. – lembrou-a daquele, para ela, horrível fato.

- Infelizmente... – a moça sussurrou desgostosa e aborrecida.

A melodiosa e alegre música tocada ecoava pela grande e luxuosa sala e, ao som daquilo, o par dançavam graciosa e perfeitamente, porém, contrastando-se com isso, os semblantes dos jovens mantinham-se fechados e seus passos, por mais belos que fossem, era duros.

O ruivo homem, surpreendentemente chateado e perturbado demais com angustioso silêncio que se instalara, resolveu quebrá-lo provocando-a também. Podia parecer loucura, se não era, mas causava-lhe deslumbramento e satisfação quando discutiam e Hermione, indignada e briosa, usava de todos os meios para sempre está certa, por cima, vencendo-o.

- E não vai matar-me. – Rony, tomando a decisão de ser o primeiro a falar, disse cruel em dado momento para a confusa, por um instante, Hermione. O sorriso sardônico que a deu era de brancos e enfileirados dentes.

- É um desafio? – a jovem tomando ciência do que o marido se referia, e perplexa por ele permanecer pensando em tal bobagem, interrogou atiçada como o Weasley desejava.

- E se for? – devolveu desafiador a pergunta Ronald.

- Bom, então, peça logo a seus pais para irem providenciando sua cova. – Hermione respondeu divertida, girando e rindo com algum traço de sinceridade e descontração.

- Ah, claro! – exclamou o outro entrando risonho na brincadeira – Eles o farão!

As notas suaves da canção já cessavam e os espectadores admirados começavam a palmas bater. Hermione, como nunca antes, não ainda se preocupara em deixar o abraço reconfortante e quente de Ronald, que como ela, não atentava a nada que não fosse o sorriso do outro.

Envoltos em uma áurea de feitiço e felicidade, que é o que se espera de recentes casados, os dois jovens olhavam-se bobamente, com risos frouxos ainda mais tolos nos rostos. Era como se, por um segundo, aquela história de ódio e casamento arranjado (e forçado) não fosse deles!

E foi assim, demasiadamente próximo e com aquela ilusão da finalmente tão sonhada paz, que o corpulento varão Weasley, tornando-se um pouco sério, lentamente no seu puro contágio, roçou somente seus lábios avermelhados nos delicados da esposa.

Hermione, que assistia intimamente inquieta a aproximação do marido, logo após, muito pouco depois de senti-lo, usando suas pequenas mãos espalmadas no largo peito masculino afastou-o rápida e violentamente. Sua bela e gentil face tingida em vermelho vivo e seus olhos raivosos, como não estavam há alguns instantes.

- Desculpe-me. – Ronald sussurrou antes da mulher se por a correr para longe dele, irritado demais consigo mesmo e com sua estúpida falta de controle.

- Não! – rugiu a morena e arrumada moça, andando rápido, distanciando-se – Não o perdoarei nunca!

O pobre Weasley, atônico, igualmente a todos os outros presentes, e sozinho, tomou o rubro vergonhoso como cor predominante nas suas bochechas e orelhas e o ódio como prevalente em seus claros e estreitados olhos.

Ótimo! Maravilhoso! Agora o humilhava frente a todos!

* * *

Enquanto o sol, vermelho e ardente escondia-se tímido e vagaroso atrás das altas montanhas de cores escuras entre azul e verde que circulavam a fortaleza medieval dos Granger, Ronald e Hermione, largados em ricas poltronas de rara madeira envernizada, mantinham-se desde obrigados a dançarem como dois apaixonados colados nos assentos com se fossem eles extensões dos corpos de ambos.

Irritadiços e enfadados, trocavam apenas ácidas ironias e olhares acusadores, enraivecidos.

No entanto, apesar de concentrados e animados, tiveram os jovens a guerra sangrenta, interior e silenciosa interrompida pela duquesa de Otter, Anna, sorridente, porém apreensiva e nervosa, pois sua filha não estava sendo algo que pudesse se chamar de cortês com seu próprio marido. Aproximando-se, ela delicada tocou o ombro de Hermione coberto de caro tecido, chamando-a:

- Querida, vamos. – disse suavemente, em sua voz doce e maternal – Precisa arrumar-se – murmurou sorrindo alcoviteira.

- Claro. – a morena donzela respondeu desanimada e, preparando-se para uma das mais infelizes horas da sua vida, levantou e se pôs em direção à saída do cômodo.

- Hermione. – a mãe repreendeu-a.

- Com sua licença, senhor meu marido. – retornando a Rony, a esposa aborrecida fez uma reverência e resmungou.

O Weasley, num simples descaso, deu-lhe simplesmente um gesto rápido e contra gostoso, quase enxotado-a de sua frente e vendo-se finalmente livre, o varão ruivo virou uma transbordante taça de vinho e suspirou aliviado.

* * *

A noite fria já avançava àquela altura e a lua, cheia e alva, no alto do ainda não tão escuro céu, iluminava os caminhos sombrios do antigo castelo de pedra.

Entre tantos corredores banhados pela luz bruxuleante, encontravam-se os estonteantes aposentos da noiva, essa mesma que se opusera a trocá-los e que, naquele instante, achava-se neles junto a adorável Sra. Granger, prestando-lhe os serviços de camareira de honra, costumes e privilégios das mães.

A igualmente morena Anna libertando os cabelos cheios da filha do apertadíssimo penteando, aconselhava-a:

- Faça tudo que for da vontade dele... – dizia – Não se atreva a contrariá-lo. – e repetia a todo o momento como um mantra ou como uma mensagem que almejasse ardentemente que penetre, fazendo sua rosinha espinhosa, ao menos uma vez na juvenil vida, ser submissa e cordata.

- Tudo? – Hermione indagou preocupada, o cenho sendo franzido – Quero dizer, exatamente _tudo? _– afinal, o que se deveria passar na mente daquele ogro pervertido e depravado?

- Bom, - sua mãe explicou-a enquanto escovava a juba castanha e ondulada. – Se, por acaso, pedi-la algo demasiadamente despudor e perverso, convença-o a desistir. – sussurrou muito baixo, como se fosse reprovável e feio ser contra ao marido e seus desejos. – Faça tudo, mas não o deixe profaná-la! – mandou, no entanto, seu tom continuava quase inaudível.

- Não quero deixar nem ser deflorada... - o desabafo da moça seguiu-se de um desgostoso muxoxo.

- Hermione! – a duquesa exclamou-a horrorizada, ajudado-a a levantar-se e, posteriormente, soltando os botões e os laços de fita trabalhada que fechavam a pomposa vestimenta nas costas. – É seu dever ser doce e sensata! - Anna demandou severa, tomando nas mãos um pequenino e delicado frasco de perfume que repousava sob a penteadeira e, tendo a filha já despida das dezenas de saias e outros acessórios dispensáveis, salpicou-lhe o líquido de cheiro agradável em pontos estratégicos: duas gotas atrás das orelhas; uma nos ambos finos pulsos; generosos pingos nas pontas dos seios e, por fim, um refrescante, logo abaixo do ventre.

Não muito tempo depois, preparada e pronta, usando algo que bem se podia chamar de trajes de esposa, Hermione aparentando um surpreendente tédio para uma donzela prestes a ter seu casamento consumado, recebeu na fronte um carinhoso beijo da sua cuidadosa e protetora mãe.

- Boa sorte, meu amor. – a Sra. Granger murmurou nervosa dirigindo-se a talhada porta. – Boa sorte... – e fitando emocionada com seus olhos negros rasos de lágrimas pela última vez sua pequena e bela menininha, disse retirando-se do quarto.

Repentinamente, como um sobressalto inesperado, Hermione viu-se se sentindo aflita, desconfortável, abandonada e, com aquela horrível sensação e um grande temor no peito, transferiu seus olhos também escuros da duquesa que se retirava até a mesinha de cabeceira, bem ao lado da enorme cama de dossel coberta de lençóis alvos e bordados. Sobre ela descansava de modo discreto e quase inofensivo um punhal, do qual na lâmina afiada e prateada as restes amareladas de uma vela era refletidas, dançando e lambendo o aço como línguas de fogo.

Nos lábios róseos e carnudos dela, um sorriso travesso perpassou e na cabeçinha inteligente e estratégica uma ideia foi pensada.

Oh, sim! Com certeza seria tão amável e correspondente quanto uma mocinha encantada!

* * *

A luz brilhante e branca vinda da lua alta aluminava acompanhada a dezenas de archotes o vazio corredor. Uma brisa suave, no entanto, gélida e cortante passeava por ali, causando ao ruivo homenzarrão, mesmo estando ele coberto em quente tecidos, desagradáveis calafrios.

Parado em frente a uma porta alta e maciça, trabalhada com desenhos florais e femininos, achava-se Ronald Weasley. Receoso, agitado e apreensivo ele juntava forças, que teoricamente deveria ter aos montes, porém que naquele momento se esvairiam para, rodando a maçante redonda e dourada, penetrar naquele lugar inocente e delicado que, apesar da inegável doçura, era a jaula de uma real fera.

Inspirando ruidosamente uma última vez o ar gelado para dentro de seu corpo cálido, posou Rony a mão grande e calejada sobre o trinco de ouro e girou-o.

Com um estalido fraco, a entrada abriu-se e, hesitante, o homem entrou. Desmesurado foi o seu alívio, e sua surpresa também, quando ao adentrar, percebeu que a bravia esposa não o esperava junto a algum tipo de arma, pronta para tirar-lhe a vida violentamente. Mas, sim se encontrava Hermione calada e quieta, tendo a cabeça levemente abaixada, ao lado de uma estonteante cama de dossel.

Pudica e pura como uma flor, vestia ela no corpo diminuto e, daquela forma, tão desejável, uma branca camisola de caro linho, com botões de prata fechando-a no meio, sem corte e muito longa, porém demasiadamente fina, o que fez o marido pensar que quem a costurara, com esmero, sabia exatamente em que ocasião seria usada. Os cabelos cheios e castanhos estavam, como ele descobrira gostar, soltos e rebeldes caindo em ondas pelas costas e pelo colo da moça, executando o trabalho de cobrir os juvenis seios que a vestimenta não tão bem escondia dos olhares ardorosos e repletos de desejo dele.

Mesmo com tudo aquilo, que a fazia assemelhar-se muito a uma santa pronta para ser, infelizmente, maculada por Rony, o rosto e a expressão de Hermione não havia mudado tanto desde derradeira vez que a vira. Mantinham-se duros e inexpressivos, e apesar das bochechas corarem e dos adorados lábios serem mordidos com a ansiedade que se apossara pela primeira vez dela naquele miserável dia, ainda assim aparentava enfado e raiva.

Observando-a daquela maneira, embravecida, no entanto, pertence unicamente dele, o corpo robusto de Ronald foi assolado por um intenso calor. No seu forte peito, um animal feroz remexeu-se perturbado, rugindo, e agora ele já não sabia mais se conseguiria ou mesmo se queria controlá-lo.

* * *

¹**Minueto:**O nome significa "dança de passos miúdos", caracterizada pela delicadeza dos movimentos. De origem aristocrática, o minueto foi muito popular na corte de Luís XIV, difundiu-se pela Europa nos séculos XVII e XVIII.

**N/A: **Finalmente! Casaram-se! E aí? Preciso, dessa vez, muito saber a opinião de vocês. Gostaram do casamento em si? A descrição do vestido de Hermione ficou legal? E o fim? Querem me matar trucidada por eu ter parado nessa parte? Kkkkkk

Como vocês puderam ver/ler, agora, Rony já está um pouquinho mais acostumado com a ideia (até a achando aceitável), no entanto, pode ser apenas pelo desejo que o corrompe, ele é mulherengo, afinal. Mas, Hermione permanece resoluta, e, enfim, o que ela pretende fazer com o maldito punhal? Será que a promessa de morte não foi coisa vã?

De qualquer maneira, é o que vocês descobrem no próximo capítulo (11), e também tem a minha notícia (não, não é algo tão ruim)!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Penelope M. Jones; **Olá, leitora assídua, querida e etc.! Senti sua falta nos últimos comentários, eles se beijam e você não está aqui para comentar? Estranho kkk Que bom que você esteja tão ligada a estória! Eu agradeço muito mesmo! Hermione cedendo na primeira noite? Eu não sei, o que você acha? Rony é Rony, não é? Mas, a nossa moçinha também tem lá seu orgulho! Próximo capítulo, você descobre! Obrigada :*

**JuliBWeasley; **Oi! Seja bem-vinda a esse clichê em forma de história! Obrigada *-* Capítulo novo e enorme para você :*

**Andie Jacksonn; **kkkkk Eu também achei o último capítulo pequeno e sem graça! Logo, logo muitas brigas e lutas também! Agradeço por está sempre acompanhando! Beijos!

**Caroline; **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada :D A notícia não é tão favorável, mas poderia ser pior... Beijinhos!

**Quem está lendo, comentando e acompanhando, muito obrigada! Vocês são quem me dão animo para continuar!**

**Fiquem ligados, próximo capítulo "A volta atrás", onde será que isso vai dar? Hermione acabará sucumbindo aos encantos masculinos ou não? Paciência, breve vocês saberão! **

**:***


	12. A volta atrás

**Capítulo 11 – A volta atrás **

Fora das protetoras e grossas paredes de pedra do grandioso castelo de Otter, a noite tornava-se negra e misteriosa, repleta de amedrontadora escuridão e assustadores ruídos. Vindo junto a ela, uma rajada fria de vento adentrou pela porta acortinada da alta sacada, fazendo suavemente os tecidos que a cobriam dançarem e, como um importuno, a barra da longa camisola nupcial balançar, despindo, assim, vez ou outra e com recato, a pele alva dos meigos tornozelos femininos que prometia maciez, subindo-se mais um pouco...

Ainda parado, atônico, no canto onde se colocara ao entrar, o robusto varão, inegavelmente fascinado, observava aquele mero e simplório movimento que, no entanto, fazendo-o sentir-se inquieto e aflito como um adolescente púbere, era demasiado enlouquecedor para as ardentes labaredas presentes em seu corpo.

Fitando aquela que agora era sua esposa, de forma penetrante, murmurou Ronald baixo, na vã tentativa de ignorar o destruidor ardor que dele fortemente apossara-se e buscando, no seu intimo, autocontrole e força de vontade:

- Despreocupe-se – na voz rouca e grave, as palavras passaram-se muito bem por ironia, atormentando a donzela mesmo que a ordem fosse de tranqüilidade – Não tocarei eu num único fio de cabelo da mulher que me repudia. – desgosto transparecendo em seu semblante à lembrança do quanto àquela pequena podia ser cruel e ardilosa, Ronald findou com uma promessa de fácil quebra, e surpreendeu-se a reação dela. Ao contrário do que era esperado e, convenhamos, ansiado por ele, que nunca, nem a distância era aquilo, Hermione sorriu. Discreta, que assim fosse, e furtiva, aliviada por, ao menos na teoria, manter-se longe do fogoso homem e do poderoso enlaço.

- Deite-se! – o rugido que reunia em si toda a fúria e mágoa, anteriormente guardadas, ecoou pelas quatro paredes que limitavam o quarto silencioso. Rony, tendo a expressão transformada em carranca e o rosto em rubro pimentão, enraivara-se, de verdade, dessa vez. Afinal, que espécime de mulher era ela? Que, ao invés, de ser tomada por forte sentimento de desagrado e decepção, alegrava-se?

Trêmula, temendo-o, Hermione o obedeceu, decidida a não mais testá-lo, ao menos, não naquele momento. Aliás, por que rira debochada logo frente a ele? Não poderia domar seus músculos faciais? Havia o Weasley desistindo de sua decisão e, agora, tomá-la-ia brutamente?

Contundo, contrariando a precipitada constatação, enquanto a moça acomodava-se na cama, sob os macios lençóis, cobrindo-se até o pescoço na intenção de esconder-se dos olhares de soslaio, porém atrevidos lançados a ela e sentindo, de leve, o contato, embaixo dos fofos travesseiros, do seu punhal afiado, ali em sua proteção, Ronald permaneceu imóvel ao lado da porta onde se encontrava, não se encaminhou calmamente à donzela ou mesmo atacou-a de supetão.

Tendo o rubor subindo as faces, Hermione o estudava com apreensão e nervoso, esperando que, num mero piscar de olhos, o marido a agarrar-se como o animal feroz que era. Porém, ele, totalmente apático, ou tentando muito defeituosamente o ser, nem ao menos a fitava e, no lugar que estava, começou a despir tão lento que era quase torturante as luxuosas e caras roupas.

Os pesados tecidos, em diversas tonalidades de vermelho, eram vagarosamente retirados, caindo ao chão com leves baques e revelando, de forma discreta e calma, a firme pele branca dos musculosos braços, cobertos por alguns pelos ruivos e ondulados.

Ao passo devagar que aquilo se sucedia, tornava-se, no amplo cômodo, o único som audível a respiração cada vez mais acelerada da jovem que, inconscientemente, mirava-o com fervor e demasia atenção. Seus castanhos olhos estavam vidrados; sua pequena boca rósea, que o marido ansiava avermelhar mais ainda com calorosos beijos, fazia-se seca e seu coração palpitava veloz em seu peito. Mas, ao contrário dela, o Weasley, geralmente quem perseguia e atormentava com inconvenientes olhadelas, controlando-se, permanecia sem dá-la reparo.

Esse mesmo que, mandando às favas suas iniciais intenções de faze-lá suplicar, determinado finalmente a atiçar e provocar, pela primeira vez naqueles poucos segundos, pôs seus azuis olhos na esposa.

Como com uma corrente elétrica, enegrecidas pelo voraz desejo, as íris antes muito claras cravaram-se, com o costumeiro traço intimidador, nas dela que, atentas, o observavam. Arrepios e, mutuamente, calafrios percorreram o corpo feminino excitado; intenso, um calor apoderou-se de Hermione também, perturbando-a; abaixo do ventre, sentia uma consumidora necessidade, quase uma falta, de algo que, afinal, nunca possuíra; para fins, mesmo que fosse sua maior e dominante vontade, não pode, tão logo, afastar seu olhar do dele, que a instigava e prendia...

Rapidamente, de forma semelhante a quando encosta-se em algo particularmente pontiagudo ou leva-se um choque, despertando-se de sua sonhadora fantasia que não correspondia, em mínimo, a sua dura realidade, Hermione balançou confusa a cabeça, procurando distanciar indignos e indecentes devaneios, feridas para seu imensurável orgulho. E, constrangida, dando fim ao apaixonado flerte que mal começara, retirou seus olhos envergonhados do marido e de quaisquer partes provocadoras do mesmo.

Àquele gesto que apresentava a negação e o desinteresse que o varão sabia que a moça não possuía nas entranhas do seu ser, Ronald sorriu frouxa e maliciosamente. Por quanto tempo aquela resoluta megera, com suas defesas tão debilitadas, resistiria? Muito pouco, na reles opinião do vivido homem.

Deixando-se somente com uma simples calça de algodão, e sentindo o gelado vento bater em seu peito nu e trabalho pelos eventuais esforços que fazia, Rony dirigiu-se ao leito matrimonial à passos curtos e vagarosos, como um predador sedento que caminha paciente até a presa, enfim, domada e vencida. Porém, presa essa que, no infeliz caso do pobre homem, permanecia inflexível e fria, arrebitando seu narizinho e franzindo seu belo rosto aristocrático, ainda pronta para ignorar e lutar, se se fizesse necessário.

O homem, chegando a seu destino tanto adoravelmente imaginado, tendo o entusiasmo tomando-o por inteiro, deitou-se a fofura de penas que era a imensa cama de dossel e, ao tempo que o fazia, pode sentir o afastamento da Granger, apressado e repulsivo.

"Repudio, indiferença, nojo, talvez?". Presunçoso e machista, o Weasley devaneava, rindo em seus pensamentos. "Logo aquilo tudo seria substituído por algo bem melhor e prazeroso!".

Todavia, minutos depois, os desejos e loucos caprichos de Ronald findaram-se sendo apenas prepotente e exagerada ilusão masculina...

* * *

A jovem esposa, um pouco ainda temerosa e o mais distante possível do marido, agraciou aos céus quando o ruivo, ao seu lado, finalmente aquietou-se e, ligeira, apagou com um sopro a fraca chama da vela que queimava em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Fechou os olhos, algum medo e inquietação presentes nela, mas também preparo e agilidade para em qualquer momento talhá-lo a pele com a lâmina que debaixo de sua cabeça descansava escondida.

Ao passo lento que a lua cheia tornava-se alta no escurecido céu, sendo encoberta, às vezes, por cinzentas nuvens, para o Rony cada vez mais frustrado com sua solitária lua-de-mel, a noite fazia-se quente, aborrecida, desesperada, enfim.

Para dá piora a miserável situação, a única realmente culpada pela tormenta que afligia ao homem, agora virava-se tão perto dele, atentando-o. Dormindo, deitava as costas no macio colchão, ficando com a lisa barriga para cima e, inconsciente, roçava a roliça coxa, descoberta por razão do movimento, na peluda perna do Weasley, levando-o a querer agir sem ciência.

Através da chama bruxuleante, falhada até pela agitação do vento, da vela que na cabeceira o varão não apagara, podia, de forma detalhada, vê-la. Lentamente, seguindo a respiração compassada, pressionando-se suavemente contra o tecido fino da camisola, o jovem colo da mulher sua, pois sim, a vontade dominante de fazê-la apenas dele estava demasiada, descia e subia, o endoidecia, enquanto também o excitava.

- Hermione... – com voz embargada Ronald sussurrou, fazendo sua frase ecoar pelo vazio silêncio da torre, chamando a esposa que parecia tão serena já embalada nos seus sonhos ainda puros e inocentes. – Está adormecida? – baixo indagou simplesmente, como se quisesse somente iniciar uma conversa para entretê-lo em sua insônia.

- Não. – a jovem, remexendo-se, resmungou mal-humorada, contendo uma feia resposta pouca educada. – Por q...? – abrindo os olhinhos negros que nada conseguiam fitar no breu, começou ela, porém, sua questão foi esquecida, dando-se mais a atenção ao ato burro e repentino do enlouquecido homem.

Reclamando o que era seu igualmente a um ávido por justiça, tomou Rony com sua avermelhada boca urgente, como da primeira vez, os lábios delicados, deliciosamente surpresos de Hermione, que pega despreparada, nada mais pode fazer além de correspondê-lo com comparável ardor.

Em poucos e apressados instantes, os corpos dos dois já estavam embalados naquela sintonia tão perfeita deles, relevando-se as iniciais tentativas de agressivo distanciamento vindas da moça que, apenas com as mãos, não se lembrando da arma um tanto próxima, procurava afastar-se.

Ágil, antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse ou quisesse esquivar-se, o mais novo dos herdeiros Weasley pôs-se, não dando alternativa que não fosse à aceitação, sobre a frágil moça, sufocando-a. Não de uma maneira ruim, longe disso, pela primeira vez, sentia ela a força provocante e bruta de um desejoso amante.

As mãos de ambos, seguindo um ritmo frenético, passeavam sem pudor pela pele um do outro, arrancando vestes,acariciando, aranhando e apertando, causando inegáveis, e muitos, arrepios e gemidos. Os beijos, causadores de delírios, transcorriam-se com conhecimento, vontade e, principalmente, freqüência, que mau os deixava respirar que dirá à moça exclamar seus xingamentos e desgostos.

O ruivo caloroso, pelos seus toques e boca levava Hermione a proceder sem sensatez enquanto carregava seus lábios e mordidas aos alvos, como leite, seios da esposa, descobertos com pressa por ele. Fazendo-o, também murmurava-lhe rasas promessas e elogios.

- Oh... - sussurrou Hermione ofegante como já vinha fazendo – Oh, Ronald... Por favor... – aquelas primeiras palavras coerentes e entendíveis chamaram atenção masculina receosa, tornando-o temeroso e rígido ao olhar para o rosto contraído dela. Aliás, podia muito bem não querê-lo e ele não era do tipo de forçava pobres moças donzelas. – Mais. – abrindo seus olhos que refletia o fervor e o desejo presentes em si, a Granger disse direta, atiçando-o mais ainda ao puxá-lo pela nuca, em direção ao seu colo, para que lá continuasse o interessante trabalho que fazia.

Ronald sorriu, antes de atendê-la. Para quem o odiava, estava se saindo muito bem!

Em instantes, as poucas e finas roupas foram despidas, perdendo-se no chão quando arremessadas em direção a este. O casal, cheio de vigor, era animado por injeções constantes de energia e ardores, derivadas de todo aquele ódio inexplicável de tantos anos e de vontades loucas ultimamente reprimidas. As carícias eram profundas e atrevidas. O silêncio, anteriormente constrangedor, era quebrado por sussurros satisfeitos e atiçadores. Por fim, tornaram-se os dois malucos.

Tomado por essa insanidade e despreocupação, que o fazia achar ser tão benquisto e aceito, imerso num ímpeto de calor e puro desejo, Ronald, finalmente, não se antes beijá-la longamente na tenção de a preparar, invadiu-a naquele recanto imaculado e úmido, rompendo assim a fina película que provava como a jovem era tão pura quanto uma flor e fazendo irromper da pequena e rosada boca um grito estridente e choroso, acompanhado de duas grossas lágrimas escorridas pelos cantos dos lindos olhos.

Como nunca tão preocupado com uma alma feminina, murmurando-a consolos e a acarinhando entre seus movimentos lentos e rítmicos, Rony pode retirar Hermione do desconfortável mundo que lhe nublava as vistas e transformar seus gritos de dor em gritos de amor.

Deste modo, tendo a jovem tranquila e totalmente entregue, as investidas masculinas tornaram-se fortes, sôfregas, levando-os ao suor e ao limite.

- Diga que não quer isso! – o ruivo suarento e cansado rugia, levando-a junto consigo na sua rápida agitação e desafiando-a a negar todo aquele prazer e contato. – Diga que não quer isso! – e repetia, na sua insistência, para a mulher que nada respondia, afundada demais na sua satisfação, mas que, podendo dar-lhe uma resposta, provavelmente por ele imploraria.

Meio a tudo aquilo, beijos e provocações, abraços e súplicas, aos poucos, se aumentado a intensidade e a conexão, puderam eles, resfolegando, chegarem ao ápice, embarcando no simples prazer, vívido, assolador, inimaginável, dono, por segundos, dos sentidos e dos corpos.

Sonolenta, com a breve impressão de que qualquer movimento um pouco mais brusco causaria incomodo, Hermione não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando puxada, para o peito do marido, pelos fortes braços do mesmo.

- Agora, descanse. – murmurou rouco Ronald, relaxado por sua conquista e por seu desejo saciado, enquanto a envolvia a delgada cintura, acariciando-a aos cabelos cheios e desgrenhados.

Aninhados, contra o frio e pela recente paixão, como nunca antes pensavam que estariam, caíram sem demora em um sono solto. Livres de aversão, ódio e repulsa. Libertos de brigas, reclamações e xingamentos.

Por enquanto.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, gente! :D

Para começo, não, eu não abandonei a fic; estou viva e continuo a escrever.

Eu sei que todos vocês devem está querendo me matar, sumi por dias e ainda parei em uma parte mega curiosa da história. Mil desculpas. Explicações, na próxima página.

Bem, já que estamos aqui, vamos falar do que aconteceu **nesse** capítulo, do qual eu particularmente não gostei muito, mas também não podia enrolar mais com ele. Não é que, finalmente, aconteceu? Kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado! Um pouquinho mais quente, com Hermione esquecida de punhal e todo resto (e como não poderia?) e Rony... Bem, Rony é Rony (próximo capítulo, ele está demais! Acho que me apaixonei pelo meu próprio personagem!)

Como prometi, o aviso tão esperado! Na página seguinte.

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Guest; **Oi! Pelo tempo que passei sem postar, você já deve ter falecido de curiosidade! Kkk O charme venceu (com uma ajudinha do peso bruto também)! ;) E, agora, será que eles finalmente ultrapassaram a linha tão tênue? Obrigada por está acompanhando e gostando! Prometo que não passo mais tantos dias longes! Beijos!

**Thaty; **Olá, tudo bem? Que bom que continua adorando e tão curiosa! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada :*

**Agradeço muito quem está lendo e curtindo! Emoções à vista! Continuem acompanhando! **

**Muito em breve, "A negação", aparentemente, a lua de mel não vai durar tanto...**


	13. Aviso

Bem, primeiramente, olá de novo, pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (mesmo que eu não tenha muito o feito) e que não me matem pelo aviso que vou dar!

Então, para aqueles que acompanham avidamente a fanfic, não deve ter sido muito difícil perceber que eu estive um pouco distante esses últimos dias. Mas não, não estou abandonando a história! E tenho uma explicação plausível para ter me afastado.

Como venho dizendo, nesses dias anteriores (semana passada e a outra, eu acho), não tem havido postagens. Pois bem, eu adoeci, uma dessas viroses horríveis de verão, tive que fazer duas adoráveis visitinhas ao hospital e a cabeça e disposição para escrever simplesmente sumiram!

Aos poucos, eu estou conseguido voltar... Porém, como eu já sabia, foi um grande erro postar a fic antes de tê-la toda escrita.

Não há muito tempo; a vida parece, de propósito, mais corrida; a inspiração parte de mala e cuia; há as cobranças (não ruins, gente, adoro os comentários de vocês e os pedidos por mais também ;) dos leitores... Enfim, toda aquela confusão que quem escreve bem conhece!

**Contudo, digo mais uma vez, não é um abandono! Nem mesmo uma pausa.**

Continuarei postando, um pouco mais raramente, mas continuarei! Esqueça, talvez, os capítulos uma vez por semana, mas não esqueça a fanfic! Meu tempo, com a volta as aulas, vai ficar um pouco mais escasso, mas ele ainda vai existir!

Para fins, é isso! Eu não deixaria, de jeito nenhum, vocês na mão, curiosos pelo desenrolar desse conturbado casamento!

Espero que compreendam bem, apesar da não parecer, os "por trás da tela e das palavras" também tem uma vida (e Deus sabe como a minha vai mudar a partir de agora...)!

Próximo capítulo já está prontinho, escrito, sem modificações para serem feitas...! Logo, logo vocês o terão! "A negação", o que será que vem depois dessa noite tão... Proveitosa?

**Obrigada por quem está acompanhando, lendo e comentando! Eu realmente adoro vocês, são o meu ânimo!**

:*


	14. A negação

**Capítulo 13 – A negação**

Pela aberta porta da varanda que ninguém, em estado de entorpecia como estavam, lembrara-se de fechar entravam, discretas, réstias azuladas do sol nascente encoberto por cinzentas nuvens, promessas de uma típica garoa matinal britânica.

A brisa fria, também não uma completa estranha, acompanhava a fraca luz e foi esta, importuna, que fez agitar-se, na grande cama, a bela moça adormecida, protegida por não mais que um lençol, que, vez ou outra, era puxado pelo seu ardoroso amante, ao lado, embalado em pesado sono.

No seu desconforto, que lhe fazia os membros dolorirem, Hermione remexeu-se agoniada. Quase sufocando-a, um forte braço a agarrava a cintura por trás; a respiração quente e tranquila do seu suposto marido também batia-lhe no pescoço, causando arrepios perturbadores, que ela desgostava, enquanto, alto e odioso, o rouco dele ecoava pelo quarto, fazendo-o assemelhar-se a um grande urso.

Afastando-se de Ronald, sentindo repulsa, retirou o peso masculino, com esforço, de sobre si e, como um repentino fleche, a lembrança carregada de detalhes do que na passada noite se sucedera tomou sua mente, atormentando-a.

A rósea boca da jovem abriu-se em incredulidade, a cabeça balançou-se rapidamente, de um lado para outro, almejando esquecer e negar.

Olhando a si, percebeu-se inteiramente nua embaixo do bordado pano, machado pelo virginal sangue. O corpo feminino doía-lhe, até em locares onde Hermione nunca imaginara sentir algum incômodo. Havia por ele também marcas rubras, de beijos calorosos e mordidas insistentes, de lábios e de dentes.

Rápida, levantou-se do matrimonial e pouco afetivo leito, pondo-se de pé e agarrando com força a única coberta em sua volta.

Solitárias e sentidas lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas rosadas, deixando rastros molhados, provas da dignidade e do orgulho feridos, por ela mesma, enfim.

Apoiada a sacada, a mais recente digna do prestigiado sobrenome Weasley absorta observava com seus olhos turvos os contornos e cumes das púrpuras longínquas montanhas, para lá da fortaleza de Otter e das suas resistentes muralhas, juntamente via a os ainda verdejantes campos, ainda não oprimidos pelo duro inverno, banhados de nascer do sol.

Fitando atenta a bonita paisagem que tanto adorava, Hermione perdeu-se em seus lamentosos pensamentos, nublados de melancolia, arrependimento e pura negativa. Assim, não percebendo o desgostoso muxoxo vindo da suntuosa cama, bem como aos passos que o seguiram quase inaudíveis.

Desperto, porém não livre da sonolência, o robusto ruivo dirigia-se, a andar lentamente, em direção a sua esposa, contrariado, coçava aos olhos cobertos por pestanas longas.

Apesar da adorável noite (quão adorável noite!), que afogara-se avidamente, junto a sua bela e fogosa mulher, naquele cegante desejo, perseguidor nos últimos tempos, sua manhã, diferente do que ele tanto imaginava, não parecia haver de ser tão boa...

Acordara-se logo tateando por aquele corpo quente e macio e, na sua busca incessante, quase caíra da cama. Ele, aborrecido, sentou-se, no entanto, esvaiu-se seu mau humor ao enquadrar, com as vistas já enegrecidas, a figura pequena e ternamente sensual encostada ao varandim de madeira.

Amaldiçoou o Weasley aos longos, fartos e cheirosos cabelos dela que, pouco antes entre seus dedos, agora, espalhavam-se languidamente sobre o corpo alvo e curvilíneo, esse, deixando-o apreciar muitos pedaços de pele suave, estava coberto, de forma precária, por um lençol branco e fino, sujo pela paixão deles.

Ardendo no poderoso calor que se apossara de si, Ronald, sorrindo malicioso, foi a Hermione.

Concentrada em seus lamuriantes devaneios, não deu-se conta a moça do fim do sono de seu marido, apenas notando-o quando dois fortes braços, cobertos por pelos ruivos, a pegaram com entusiasmado vigor, guiando-a, de costas, contra um corpo caloroso, grande, rígido. A boca carnuda e sedenta daquele tão odiado por ela foi ao seu pescoço, passando vagarosa por lá, deixando um estalado selinho sobre uma marca arroxeada, sabidamente feita por ele, em ocasião anterior.

- Como ousa, Hermione, deixar minha cama antes de dar-me um daqueles seus maravilhosos beijos? – indo até a orelha da esposa, tendo suas grandes mãos espalmadas nos lados do gracioso quadril feminino, pressionando-a contra ele, Ronald sussurrou, luxúria pura correndo em suas veias, dando-o uma farta amostra de loucura, e ela também, que, envolvida, nem mesmo tentava esquivar-se.

Àquela mera frase de exímio provocador que o marido inegavelmente era, o corpo de Hermione foi tomado por seus, agora, conhecidos, calafrios; tornara-se rijos os pelos da sua nuca; sem forças, a cabeçinha inteligente, antes que traçava incessantes planos em oposição ao casamento, deitou-se frouxamente no largo peito masculino, aproveitando as espetaculares sensações, ronronando como um gatinho satisfeito com uma tigela de leite.

Nas altas nuvens, a mente da jovem vagueava, longe e irresponsável, apreciando o calor e conforto junto a ele. Seria fácil, aquilo a consumia, ela teria sucumbindo. Sim, ela teria...

- Me solte! – contorcendo-se entre o poderoso enlaço, no entanto, não por prazer, Hermione exclamou exaltada, assustando ao homem que se aproveitava da aceitação e dos contornos arredondados dela. – Largue-me! – o grito estridente da moça ecoou pelo quarto mergulhado em sossego. Para o Weasley atônico aquilo nada significou, fazendo-o resoluto em libertá-la. Assim, a esposa não obtendo a resposta esperada, chuto-o a canela com força e determinação e, enquanto Ronald rugia pela dor, ela correu apressada ao outro extremo do luxuoso aposento, livre.

- Agrh! – fitando-o irritada, Hermione enojou-se e bradou – Se vista! – cobrindo aos olhos, o jogou sua calça de dormir, esquecida e arrancada, afinal, por ela mesma.

- Qual seu maldito problema, mulher!? – menos enraivecido do que gostaria, até com um resquício de divertimento, interrogou-a, a obedecendo e pondo a vestimenta. – Viu-me desse modo ontem e não parecia ter do que reclamar. Pelo contrário, aliás... – desdenhoso e zombeteiro, disse e aproximando-se, seguro-a pelo antebraço.

- Ora, é límpido como água! – soltando-se, retrucou Hermione com seu costumeiro tom prático, tão odiado por ele. – Estava sendo persuadida, poderia eu demonstrar minha repugnância? – defendeu-se falhamente, gesticulando nervosa.

- Persuadida? – incrédulo, o homem indagou, erguendo as ruivas sobrancelhas e entendendo o joguinho de orgulho da esposa. – Com era, de fato, que você falava...? – estreitando os olhos claros, perguntou a si próprio, procurando na memória.

- Persuadida não, eu fui forçada! – ignorando categoricamente ao Weasley, a jovem gritou enfurecida, dando voltas e mais voltas pelo quarto, como advogado entusiasmado no tribunal.

- Com certeza. – Rony, tão tranquilo e paciente quanto um sábio, prestava-a um falso apoio. – Consigo me lembrar agora! – animado, exclamou e apontou para ela – Dizia: "Oh, Ronald, por favor... Não pare! Oh, mais!" – rindo debochado e de forma incontrolável, afinou ele a voz a modo de ficar estranhamente semelhante com uma feminina, essa que gemia e implorava.

- Eu não disse isso! – Hermione protestou ferina e exasperada. O rosto rubro, os cabelos desgrenhados e as mãos prendendo com esforço, em volta de si, o branco lençol, ao qual o marido rezava que caísse, mostrando, assim, a beleza daquele corpo pertence apenas dele.

- Ah, querida! – suspirou, estampando sua habitual expressão de perversão e chegou mais para perto da moça, que de costas estava. – Querendo saber minha opinião, aparentava muita boa vontade... – ao ouvido dela, murmurou sedutor, tocando-a a uma mecha cacheada de cabelo castanho.

Como um tormento, que a incitava a ceder, um arrepio perpassou pela coluna de Hermione, causando-a algo semelhante com dezenas de borboletas voando pela boca do estômago. Ela engoliu em seco e desprezou, porém não se afastou.

- Weasley, se digo que não queria aquilo, é porque o fazia. – falou a jovem calma, como alguém que explica algo difícil a uma criança ou a um demente. – Entende isso, seu tolinho? – apenas virando a cabeça, questionou com olhos doces de infanta e voz suave e pausada.

Ronald assentiu, resmungando em desgostosa concordância. E, contrariando visível vontade da jovem, agarrou-a, por trás, a cintura, recebendo um gritinho de surpresa, opondo-se as velhas expectativas, ao invés de um rápido esquivo.

- Ou talvez esteja desejando esconder o óbvio... Não, Hermione? – o ruivo interrogou-a, esperando provavelmente uma adorada afirmativa, que não veio, sendo resposta apenas a falta dura e constrangedora de qualquer som. – Por que não logo admite que gosta de estar em meus braços? - baixinho, sussurrou a orelha dela, abraçando-a ávido, pressionando-a contra si e podendo ouvir não mais que um murmúrio de satisfação. – Com minhas correndo pelo seu corpo? – ajudadas pela coberta já muito caída, tocando insistentes onde mais poderia causá-la aprazer, as grandes, calejadas e ágeis mãos foram das roliças coxas expostas aos virtuosos quadris e destes, passando pela barriga lisa, para os jovens e alvos seios despidos.

Faz-se desnecessário acrescentar que o tempo tornou-se abafado, a temperatura alguns graus mais alta, a calmaria do cômodo sendo entrecortada por gemidos apaixonados.

- Poderá dizer que não adora minha boca passeando por seu pescoço? – com os alinhados dentes, partindo dos ternos ombros, mordiscou-a firme a pele macia do pescoço. Os lábios carnudos, com contínua sofreguidão, beijavam-na também, deixando marcas ao sugar vigorosamente. Mordia e brincava, na nuca e no colo, enlouquecendo a indefesa esposa.

Desejo tomando-a vorazmente, inconsequente e enredada, Hermione agia sem pensar, afoita, guiada apenas pelos primitivos instintos. De encontro ao marido, chocava rápida e sedenta, os quadris e, procurando maior contato, puxava Ronald, apertando-o forte e colando-o a ela. Mais um pouco e chegaria ao ápice... Mais um pouco e estaria nos céus...

O Weasley, em estado de bobo fascínio masculino, tendo suas mais sórdidas e bem guardadas fantasias realizando-se, nada fazia além de acompanhá-la na trabalhosa e deliciosa tarefa. Meio as suas expressões de contentamento, soltou um risinho de escárnio e o que se seguiu foi o fim dos seus momentos de intensa paixão por longos dias...

- E era porque não queria, hein, Mione? – como apenas um calhorda poderia fazer, o robusto ruivo murmurou trocista, sorrindo com sua usual libertinagem.

O ar tornou-se repentinamente pesado, porém, dessa vez, não por causa do calor que emanava dos corpos dos jovens; o silêncio foi quebrado por um grito, agudo e angustioso, porém, dessa vez, não seria seguido por um pedido de mais, fundo e forte.

- Seu animal nojento e repugnante! – um vaso de cara porcelana, juntamente as suas vermelhas flores, voou pelo quarto, passando tão perto da cabeça de Rony que ele pode ouvir um zunido.

Alguns passos poucos distantes e dados com demasiada pressa, Hermione estava. Trêmula pela súbita mudança de emoções e estados; os cabelos armados acompanhando a sua respiração ofegante e raivosa; o vento gelado que pela varanda entrava, deixando-a com a pele corada, essa que se mantinha totalmente despida a mercê daqueles olhos atrevidos. Ferina e indignada, soltou mais um urro irritado.

- Odeio-o, Ronald Weasley! – a procurar algo, preferencialmente pontiagudo, que pudesse lançar em direção a ele, a jovem rugiu. – Com todas minhas forças, o detesto!

- Realmente? – perguntou Ronald, arqueando a sobrancelha direita, na sua face, uma falhamente disfarçada risada. – Bem, não era o que parecia noite passada... E os poucos instantes atrás, me fazem afirmar com veemência que, contrariando a si mesma, você me ama. – terminando, ele cruzou os braços contra o peito, a observando-a desafiador.

- Seu bastardo de uma figa! – mesmo que não transparecesse, aquelas palavras, rasas e fáceis demais de se falar, mexeram com ela e, do único modo que conhecia, apenas pode respondê-lo sendo ácida e má, continuando a xingá-lo. – Mentiroso! Oportunista infame!

Desistindo finalmente de conter-se, O Weasley agora ria alto, espalhando o som por toda torre, como se estivesse na presença do mais engraçado palhaço de circo, como se esse também contasse as piadas mais sujas. Isso levava, aos pouquinhos, Hermione ao limite da irritação e do ridículo; ela já tinha gabas de socá-lo ao belo rosto sorridente.

- Agrh! – resmungou – Não tem noção do quanto o repudio! – aproximando-se da cama onde, para, confortavelmente, bolar de rir Ronald deitara-se, pronta para tirar-lhe a vida, ela berrou. – E, enquanto eu viver, dos seus dias farei um inferno! – bradou aos quatros ventos sua perigosa promessa.

- E das minhas noites, um paraíso? – o ruivo homem perguntou, gargalhando animado, na expectativa da resposta, no entanto, o que recebeu foram apenas fortes e enraivadas travesseiradas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, queridas leitoras e amados leitores! Cá estou eu de novo! Não disse que voltava?

Então, com mais um novo capítulo (que eu particularmente gostei muito), um pouco mais quente (notaram?) e bem mais engraçado!

O dia seguinte foi um meio conturbado. Hermione, pelo visto, arrependeu-se, chorou e, no fim, cedeu de novo! Essa mocinha está bem bipolar e abalada! Rony, pelo contrário, machista, ficou super felizinho! E zombeteiro também! Aparentemente, lamúrias e orgulho ferido não atingiram a ele.

Enfim, casaram, consumaram e agora? O que vem depois disso? Será que eles vão ficar assim mesmo? Paz à noite e guerra ao dia?

É o que vocês descobrem nos próximos capítulos (que espero logo escrever)! :D

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Penelope M. Jone; **Olá! Amou o capítulo e odiou o aviso? A vida seria tão mais fácil se eu só escrevesse... Mas, enfim, né? Kkkk Eu espero que consiga continuar você a escrever! É difícil, sim, eu costumo dizer que escrever é uma das piores coisas, mas também, depois, dá uma sensação tão boa de alivio e autoconfiança! Obrigada! Por estar acompanhando a fic desde o comecinho e gostando também! Não é que aconteceu a primeira vez deles? Foi uma surpresa até pra mim, pois eu planejava q isso acontecesse beeem mais tarde! Qualquer coisa, peço sua ajuda sim! OBRIGADA :*

**JuliBWeasley; **Oi, flor! Você é outra q me acompanha desde os primeiros capítulos! Obrigada pelo seu apoio! Posso demorar o quanto eu quiser? Kkkk Se eu fosse você, não diria isso! Kkkk Apesar da brincadeira infame, fico muito feliz e agradecida de você sempre estar lendo, independente de quando eu poste! Beijos!

**Continuem lendo, acompanhando e principalmente comentando! **

**Muitas coisas ainda estão por vir no casamento que, realmente, começou agora!**

**Obrigada pelos que sempre estão aqui! Eu adoro vocês, pessoal! **


End file.
